Maggies Cousin
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Fanfiction Request! By FeralG3. Cody Greene - Is Loyal, Funny, and A pain in the you know what. He's gone through hell and back with Maggie and Glenn. Growing up in the city with Glenn, and spending summers with Maggie's family. He'll soon find himself drawn to a young lady named Rosita. Story takes place after Termitus. Rated M for later Chapters. Work in Progress!
1. Chapter 1

Cody woke up with a killer headache. "Damn it." He groaned rolling over and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He could hear Maggie yelling for him outside. "I'm coming!" He sighed and put on a black t-shirt and slid into his nike tennis shoes that he stole from the store. He sighed and got up cracking his back and grabbing his holster and gun.

Maggie pounded on the door again to the crappy trailer.

Cody snapped. "Hold onto it Greene!" He snapped coming out. He put on his sunglasses and sighed. "Sorry Maggie. Just sore today."

"Well aren't all you boys after escaping from Terminus." Maggie said rolling her eyes.

" Just be glad your ass wasn't there." He laughed. "Where we going anyway, cuz."

"Supply run." She said handing him a list. "You and Glen head out and be careful." She warned.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted kiddingly. He walked to the car and hopped in and let Glen drive. "Shotgun picks the music!" He laughed throwing in a cassette.

Glen laughed. "Fine, but it a stupid pop song comes on i'm skipping it."

"Oh come on. Give the Beebs a chance!" He exclaimed kidding, he didn't care for Justin Bieber. He just knew how to get under his friends skin.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Cody and Glenns bromance. "Gosh, get a room."

Glen shot her a look and laughed. "You're the only one in my life babe." He promised and kissed her through the window.

"The only one in my life…. Mwah." Cody said mocking Glenn.

Maggie shot him a look and jumped through the window and punched him. "Shut it Cody." She said blushing slightly.

"Ow! Ugh, you're so mean Maggie!" Cody said fake sobbing.

Glenn rolled his eyes and started the car. "Thanks for that hon. Now i'm gonna hear about it the rest of the time." He teased.

"Yeah, he's a baby."

"I am a baby! I'm am 5 years younger than you!" Cody scoffed.

Maggie shook her head walking away. "Dont you be telling Glenn my real age!"

"I'll be sure to let him know that you are 30!" Cody teased, as Glenn took off.

Glen laughed. "Shes going to murder you when we get back.."

"Nah. She would be devistated without me." Cody laughed, turning up the music on the radio.

Cody started looking over the list while singing to the music. "Welcome to the jungle.. We got fun and games..."

Glenn started humming along with it and singing with him…

About an hour later, they came upon a small department store.

Glen got out with his gun, and Cody got out with his rifle. "I'll spot you." Cody said shoving Glen foward.

"Of course you'd want me to go first. Scaredy pants." Glen said walking forward..

"I am the handsome one in the group after all." Cody laughed following him.

"It's really weird you refer to yourself as handsome. Stop it." Glen said opening the door. Cody shined the flashlight in the door, and kept an eye out for walkers.

"I'll try to stop." Cody said whispering, kidding.

Glen shook his head as they started looking around.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet

Cody followed him, He spotted a walker, walked over and drew his knife and ended it. He looked at Glenn. "Good?"

Glenn nodded, and continued throwing things in his backpack. Cody walked down an aisle, and got medical supplies that Maggie wanted. He started humming slightly.

"Dont you start." Glenn warned, as he rounded around another hallway.

"Jump up and down and move it all around...Shake your head to the sound..Put your hands on the ground...Take one step left and one step right " He started throwing some things in his bag.

"Damn it Cody." Glenn groaned, knowing Cody wont shut up unless he sings with him.

"Come on Glenn.. Maggie wont care." He laughed slightly, as he threw some more things in his bag. He started humming the song again.

Glenn finally joined in as he grabbed more things. "One to the front and one to the side..Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice..And if it looks like this then you're doing it right…"

"A little bit of Monica in my life….A little bit of Erica by my side...A little bit of Rita is all I need...A little bit of Tina is what I see…" Cody said dancing slightly, as he took down another walker.

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun...A little bit of Mary all night long...A little bit of Jessica here I am…"

" A little bit of you makes me your man…" They sang together and laughed as they walked around the corner to go out the door.

Cody raised his gun as they where met by a brown haired girl traveling with a tall red haired man, and a guy with a way outdated mullet. "Someones stuck in the 80… and 1700's." He was referring to Eugene and Abraham.

The brown haired girl frowned. "We heard the singing."

Cody raised a brow and smirked slightly. "Liked it huh?"

Rosita rolled her eyes. "No, it was horrible. We seen the car…"

"So you where going to steal it huh?" Cody said not lowering his gun.

Glenn cleared his throat. "What my idiot friend means is. Do you need a ride?"

Cody shot him a look and sighed, was still offended by her saying his singing was horrible..

Rosita nodded slightly. "We could use a ride."

"Names." Cody said watching them.

"I'm Rosita…. This is Abraham…. And this is Eugene." She said pointing to them.

"Alright. Brown hair - Rosita. Handlebar mustache - Abraham, and Mullet is Eugene." Cody said cracking up a bit.

"Hey." Eugene frowned. Abe looked pissed.

"I wouldn't tease them. They are on their way to….."

Cody raised the rifle and shot a few rounds past Rosita and Abe, at 4 walkers. "Shit we gotta, go. Still need a ride. Get your ass in the car." He said running to the car.

They looked and took off after Cody, and got in also. Cody was driving, Glenn in the passenger, and the three in the back.

"Talk fast." Cody said driving.

"We are on our way to washington, Abe has a cure." Rostia said. Glenn raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Cody.

"Really?" Cody asked slightly hopeful.

She nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"So what happened? You loose the rest of your group?"

"We were never a big group." Rosita sighed softly. "We are just it. The three amigos."

"Oh." Cody glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and nodded. "Well. We are a small group - I'm Cody, Thats Glenn. My cousin Maggie is back at camp - along with our other leader: Rick. We have about 5 others and a baby." He said looking back at the road.

"A baby?" Eugene asked looking out the window.

"Yeah, a baby - you know a mini-spawn of a adult?"

"So whats your story - handlebar?" Cody asked looking at Abe.

"I have the cure." He said gently, looking down at an old photo of his family.

"Alright - and you mullet?"

"I'm just the brains."

"Great. Just don't eat mine." Cody said kidding.

"From my guess you dont really have any," Eugene frowned.

"R-U-D-E, Alright for that we are not listening to 80's music." Cody said throwing in a cassette.

Glenn and Rosita, chuckled slightly listening to him.

Cody felt a change going through him, he couldn't help but stop himself from looking in the mirror at Rosita. He sighed as he took his bag off and put it in Glenns lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody drove a lot less reckless than he did just by himself or with Glenn. He sang along to the mix tape and before long, he pulled up to camp.

"So Termitus was just a horror show?" Rosita asked frowning.

"Yeah, cannabiles took over the place, killed a lot of people, and well…. Chomp, chomp. Glad we didn't ende up on the menu." Cody sighed getting out of the car. "Mags!" He hollared.

"Dont call me that unless if your back to bed-wetting." Maggie snapped at him.

"That never happened."

"Oh? So did the dog climb in and piss in your bed?" She said glancing the newcomers over.

"No, you probably did - sicko." Cody said helping them out.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Rosita, Abe, Eugene, This is my wife Maggie and you've already met Cody. Not siblings but cousins."

"Yeah, and we're blood brothers. "Cody smiled slightly, grabbing the bag from Glenn. "Grew up in the city with this guy - and went in the summer with this yahoo."

Maggie ignored him and walked the two to the house. "Well, glad to have you around. What are your skills? Where you from?"

Rosita started telling Maggie the whole story, of what happened and what they were doing.

Maggie raised her eyebrow. "I….doubt there's a cure. But I wont stop your travels." She said watching them.

"Gosh, be a perv Maggie." Cody said taking Rosita's bag. "Come on I'll show you the available rooms." He said walking upstairs. Rosita smiled and followed him.

"And here it is, the lovely - Master suit." Cody laughed opening the door. "Not much but better than sleeping outside."

Rosita looked around at the room - everything she needed, it would be amazing to sleep on a bed again. "Been forever since I've slept in a bed." She went over and flopped on it.

Cody smiled slightly, and watched. "Feels good to be able to."

" Thank you for helping us out back there."

"Anytime." He smiled slightly, and walked out the door. He went outside and started chopping up firewood.

Rosita stood in the window, watching Cody chop up the wood. She smiled slightly.

Maggie watched from downstairs as Cody was working outside. "Whats wrong with him? Usually gotta holler to get his ass moving."

Glenn laughed slighty. "Not sure..." He smiled slightly, he could tell Cody was falling for the new girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days where rather slow. Cody was busy working on one of the cars with Rosita, "hand me the wrench please." He said holding a hand out.

Rosita did so, and continued working on the other side of the car so they could get both front brake pads done at the same time.

Glenn along with Rick came out to check on them, "Almost done?" He said kneeling down to look.

"Yeah, just throwing the tire back on now." Cody sighed sitting up. "How you coming Rosita?"

"Good." She said doing the same." Done." She smiled standing up.

Cody finished putting the tire on and wiped the dirt off his pants.

"Good, because supper is done and Maggie's getting impatient."

"When isn't she." Cody said picking up the tools and putting them back in the bag and walking with them

"Thats not nice." Rick sighed walking with them.

"Well it's true lately." He sighed going inside.

"Nice that you talk about me." Maggie said putting the pot down on the table. "Stew. Eat up." She said sitting down.

"Always talking about my favorite cousin." Cody smiled slightly taking Rosita's bowl and dishing out some for her then doing his. "Smells good Mags."

"Thanks." She said taking a bowl herself and eating it.

"So, Abe - Army?" Cody asked before taking a bite.

"Yes, was still serving when all hell broke loose." He frowned. "Actually was on leave to be at home for a few months." He said briefly and then focused on eating.

"Nice."

"I served also - well… I was only 6 months in." Rosita said softly. "I had to leave to go home for emergency leave, due to my mom on hospice."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cody said taking a bite. "That's hard. Ma had stomach cancer."

"Mine had brain cancer." Rosita sighed slightly, "How long was yours on it?"

"Three weeks, longest and the quickest three weeks. I was 11. Dad got remarried two years later."

"At least she went quick." Maggie said softly, continuing to eat not looking up from her bowl of food.

"She passed a week before all this broke out." Rosita sighed softly. "She was my only family left."

"I'm sorry. That had to be hard." Cody said sitting back.

Rosita smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was. But at least I was there when she passed."

"Thats good - comforting at least for you both."

Rosita nodded, and continued eating.

"Well… Starting tomorrow, I think it's time we started moving on again." Rick said looking at them all, as he sat at the other table, feeding Judith a bottle, and eating with Michonne and Carl. "Plus we need to find Beth and Daryl."

"I'm up for a search and recovery mission." Cody said fixing his hat. "What time we leaving?"

"Dawn." Rick said looking over at Michonne.

Cody nodded. "Sounds good." He said getting up and putting his bowl on the ground so the dog he found could lick it clean. "Good boy Toppy." He smiled, petting the pit bulls head, then gave the dog a kiss.

"Ew. He licks his ass." Maggie said disgusted.

Cody laughed. "You really dont want to know where his mouth has been." He was teasing Glenn.

"Cody!" Rick said looking at him.

"Oh calm down, Rick." Cody sighed. "I was referring to Glenn kissing the dog - Toppy." He said rolling his eyes.

Maggie shot Glenn a look. "You didn't. You frenched the dog?"

Glenn smiled slightly, "Not my fault my mouth was open and he licked the inside of it.."

"You better have brushed your teeth… and gargled with something!" Maggie said trying not to gag.

"I did." Glenn sighed. "Calm down Maggie."

"Oh shit." Cody said getting up. "If you dont want to be in the crossfire. Leave now." he said leaving.

Rosita raised a brow and followed him outside. "You like starting shit with them dont you?"

"Yeah, I gotta keep myself entertained." He grinned slightly walking with her.

"You know…. There are other ways to keep entertained.." Rosita said smiling slightly.

"Really? Like what?" Cody said teasing, leaning against a tree.

Rosita smiled slightly and got closer to him. "Well….." She leaned in and gave him a kiss and pressed her body against his.

Cody put his hands around her, and pulled her close and kissed her back.

Rosita pulled back and smiled slightly. "Sorry… I don't usually…" She was embarrassed about being so forward.

"Hey, it's alright." He smiled slightly and pulled her in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 - Drive

The next day, Cody and Rosita drove separate from the rest of the group. He was following the other cars being the last one. He glanced over at Rosita.

"So… " Rosita smiled slightly, "Was that your first kiss?"

Cody laughed, "No. Was it for you?"

Rosita shook her head and blushed slightly. "Not at all…" She smiled slightly as she kept looking out the window. "Are you…"

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Lost it when I was in High school." He sighed. "You?"

Rosita looked down, and sighed. "No. Abe and i hooked up… I really regret it after. I felt horrible." She sighed. "I cut off all ties with him after that."

"But your still helping him?" Cody said looking at her.

Rosita sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah… Mainly to keep Abe from killing Eugene.. Must thing I'm trash." She pulled down her ball-cap. "Never thought this would be a conversation."

"You are not trash. Abe seems like a tool anyway." Cody frowned, sighing. "As for you protecting Eugene from him. Seems like a good idea. Seems like Abe is going a totally different direction than you both are. Are you sure their really is a cure?" He frowned, not telling her what he and the others discovered at the CDC.

"How old were you?" Rosita said trying to change the subject.

"I was...15 when.. I lost it.. I'm 19 now..well… close to it. Keeping track doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. "Are you sure there's a cure?"

"I should be close to 19 or so…. " Rosita said softly, "I was when this started." She frowned and looked over at him. " I… honestly, don't know." She whispered slightly. " I doubt there is."

"I'll talk to him later." Cody sighed. " Poor Judith having to grow up in such a messed up world she's going to grow up in."

Rosita nodded looking out the window. "Thought of having kids?"

"Well…. Yeah, before the world went to hell. I wanted them."

"Now?" Rosita asked looking over at him.

"It'd be different. I probably would still want them. You?"

"I've never really thought about it. You guys seem to really love Judith though."

"Yeah." Cody smiled, "She's actually a really good part of this - makes everyone smile."

Rosita smiled listening, and played with the hole in her jacket.

Cody kept driving, really focusing. Rosita put her hand on his hand he was keeping on the consoul. She held it and relaxed more. A slight smile came over Cody's face as he laced his fingers around hers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Night in

"Damn it!" He groaned looking around before getting out of the car. He went around and looked at the two front tires. "Shit." He sighed and looked at Rosita. "Two flats." He said reaching in and trying to get Rick on the radio, "Rick." He tried a few times into it.

Rosita frowned, and tried also. "Damn." She sighed, "What should we do?"

"Walk?" He frowned.

"I guess. They can't be too far gone." She sighed, grabbing her bag and rifle.

Cody reached in the trunk and got his bag, and gun, along with two knives. He gave one to Rosita. "Here." He said walking with her, putting it in his belt.

They started walking, and finally came upon the other road. Cody looked at the tracks. "They went this way." He sighed, and kept an eye out with her for walkers and other humans.

After a while, they ended up coming upon an abandoned ranger station. Cody took his gun, and raised it, as he went in. He turned on his flashlight and looked around. He didn't see anything. He sighed, "Well nobody is here." He said after checking the other rooms and bathroom. Rosita shut the door, and sighed sitting down. It was getting dark out.

"We spent the whole day walking and still didn't find them." She sighed looking up at him.

"We can head out in the morning. I'll check the jeep in the morning to see if it will start or work." Cody said locking the door, and shutting the curtains. "Might as well stay comfortable for tonight." He said going into the bedroom. Rosita looked at the floor for a moment, and then got up and followed him.

"How….Are we going to do sleeping arrangements?" She asked taking off her jacket.

"I'll sleep on the floor.. "Cody smiled slightly.

"No, I'd feel awful if you did that.." Rosita said looking at the bed. "We can share the bed." She said sitting down, taking off her boots going down to her shorts and tank top. "I trust you." She said climbing under the covers.

Cody just looked at her for a moment, He kicked off her boots, and laid down with his jeans still on and tshirt. He covered with the blanket, and kept the gun next to the bed. "Goodnight Rosita." He smiled slightly.

"Goodnight - Cody." Rosita said scooting close to him, and leaning in and kissing him softly.

Cody smiled slightly and kissed her back, and pulled her closer.

Rosita climbed on top of him, and kissed him more. Cody let out a groan, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Cody pulled back after a moment. "I uhm…"

Rosita looked down at him and sat up. She pulled off her tank top. Cody watched and groaned slightly. "Dang.." He said watching her. "Are...you sure?" He said running his hands over her waist.

Rosita squirmed slightly and smiled, "I…...uhm…...yeah." She smiled slightly.

Cody groaned and looked her over. "Well…. I...think we should wait."

Rosita frowned slightly. "Why?"

"You really want to jump into this after a week of knowing me? You just said you regretted sleeping with Abe, a month ago." Cody said sighing softly.

"Cody.." Rosita frowned slightly. "Do you think this would be a mistake?"

"I dont think so - I just….want to know you more before jumping into bed with you." He sighed. "I'd prefer you to be my wife before it happens."

"You're really going to go all marriage on me?" Rosita said getting off him.

"Rosita." He said sitting up and took her hand. "I regretted my last relationship, it was horrible." He sighed. "I regretted more because we did just this - All the time."

Rosita frowned.

"Ah - Let me finish." Cody sighed. "We didn't know each other, and after getting physical….There was nothing there anymore. She didn't want anything I had to give and I did the same to her." He ran his hand through his hair. "We are still learning each other… Can we wait just a while?" He said watching her.

Rosita sighed, and looked at him as she put her shirt back on. "Yeah… " She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "Just been lonely."

"I understand." Cody sighed. "I've been feeling the same way lately - a lot actually since Maggie and Glenn got together it's really intensified." He hugged her back. "I really like you Rosita."

Rosita smiled slightly. " I really like you too." She said kissing him. "I'm sorry about before."

"Me too." He admitted kissing her back.

Rosita and Cody relaxed and spent the night in each others arms. They got a good nights sleep.

The next morning, Cody was outside working on getting the abandoned jeep started. He hollered when he finally did. "YES!" He smiled and laughed

Rosita came out and smiled. "Got it going?"

"Heck Yeah!" He laughed and picked her up, kissing her. "Ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Rosita smiled and laughed slightly.

They got into the jeep and drove off. "Let's find our group." Cody smiled slightly.

Cody drove for a while, and eventually turned down another road. He saw Ricks truck and sighed. "Thank god." He pulled in and seen Glenn running over.

"What happened!" He said trying to catch his breath.

"Got two flat tires." Cody sighed. "Spent the night at a rangers station."

Glenn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well glad you are okay."

Cody took off running to Rick and told him what happened. "Sorry about it all." He sighed.

Rick frowned. "Well… al teast you found us." He said looking over at Rosita. "Your friends have been worried and pissed."

Rosita sighed. "Probably." She said and went over and talked to Abe and Eugene.

Rick pulled Cody aside and talked to him for a while. "We leave in just a bit. We found where Daryl and Beth are." He smiled slightly.

"Thank god." Cody sighed.

Rick nodded and smiled. "Let's get round up."


	7. Chapter 7 - Beth

**Changed it up on where Beth dies at the end of this chapter.**

They all loaded up and took off to the hospital. Cody took out his knife and cut his arm open long and deep. He groaned out as he did it "Shit."

Maggie watched him. "What the hell Cody."

"We need a way in." Cody sighed. "Hit me." He said looking at Maggie.

"No." Maggie sighed.

"You know I've had a hit coming. Just do it." Cody frowned.

Maggie sighed. "Fine." She said and turned around and started punching him. She stopped after 10 hits and looked at him.

Cody groaned. "Thanks Maggie." He said laying his head back. They stopped a mile away from the hospital, Cody and Rick started walking, Cody was getting support from Rick to walk.

They walked into hospital, and where stopped by a female officer. "What happened?"

"He was beaten." Rick said looking her over. He helped Cody onto a stretcher.

A doctor came over and started looking over Cody. "Let's get him back and looked at." He said moving the stretcher. Rick followed him shrugging off the female officer that tried stopping him. He looked over at another table and seen Daryl holding down a patient, who was getting worked on. Rick let out a whistle, signaling Daryl. He didn't realize Beth heard it either, and turned around. She looked at Daryl and smiled slightly.

"Shit!" Cody groaned as he was getting his arm looked at. Beth came over to help them. She didn't look at Cody or Rick directly, out of fear of getting in trouble with the officer. She helped the doctor with the stitches and anything else he needed.

Daryl finished what he was doing and went down the hallway, he spoke gently with the female officer and locked her into the supply closet. He grabbed Beth. "Lets go." He whispered.

Beth nodded.

Rick and Cody got up and started leaving when the doctor tried stopping them to try and keep them to stay so they could work off their debt.

Cody grabbed the doctor by the collar, and slammed him against the shelf. Rick raised his gun at the orderlies and watched the female's that were being forced to work off debts. "Lets go." He told them, and cut the chains off them. Cody helped the men and women who were forced to work off debts.

Rick, Cody, Beth and Daryl started walking out the hospital. When the female officer got free, grabbed Beth. Beth turned around and stabbed her in the shoulder. The officer shot Beth, and in return - Rick shot the officer. Cody grabbed Beth and took off running. She was bleeding hard. Daryl was helping keep pressure on her. Maggie was freaking out, trying to help the best she could.

"You can't die Beth!" Maggie cried, holding the stomach wound.

Cody held Beth close, "Maggie…" He said watching her. Daryl took over keeping pressure on her as Rick drove. Maggie was crying so hard, and Glenn was holding her close. Daryl took Beth in his arms and held the wound tighter.

Beth smiled softly trying to hide her pain. "Maggie…..I….love you." She groaned softly. Maggie held her hand, and cried. " I love you too.."

Beth looked at Cody. "Cody…. Thank you… for….be... a brother…. To me and Maggie…" She groaned, her words started slurring as she became more weak. "Keep….us….all….safe…." She said and passed out.

"Anything for you guys." Cody said gently, and broke down crying also.

Maggie started screaming and crying. Glenn pulled her close.

Cody looked at Rick. "Pull over."

Rosita was trying to hold it together in the front seat. But she couldn't hold it together.

Cody got out the car, and helped Maggie out with Glenn. Daryl carried Beth's body.

Cody grabbed a shovel, and started digging a plot. Abe came over, and helped dig a hole. Eugene just stayed back watching. Michonne, Carol and Carl tried comforting Maggie, as Judith slept in the truck.

The burial was quick, Daryl had a hard time letting go of Beth's body, as well as Maggie. He cried as he placed her in the hole. Maggie broke down sobbing more - Glenn wrapped his arms around her, Cody sat next to the grave and broke down crying more - Rosita wrapped her arms around him, and held him close as they watched Rick and Abe fill it in. Carol sat down next to Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder, he was blaming himself for everything that happened.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wandering

Maggie didn't know what to do now. She felt so alone - after Beth dying, she kind of shut down for a while. It had been 3 weeks and she wasn't really letting Glenn in either.

Cody walked over to her, seeing her sitting on a boulder. "Hey."

"Go away." Maggie said not looking up.

"I'm not leaving." Cody frowned sitting down, "I'm sorry about Beth." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be. You didn't protect her when I wasn't around." Maggie lashed out at him.

Cody shook his head, " I know." He said quietly. "I know I let you down, but most importantly I let Beth down." he paused taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair. "Damn it Maggie. I kick myself every damn day, because I didn't help her good enough." He sighed. "Maybe it's best if I leave."

Maggie didn't say anything, she got up and walked away.

Cody got up and walked over to the truck. He pulled out his bag, gun and knife. Glenn came running over to Cody as he started leaving. "Cody. Please dont go." Glenn said huffing trying to catch his breath.

"Maggie doesn't want me here." Cody said putting on his sunglasses.

"Yes she does. She's just hurting right now. She loves you Cody." He sighed.

"Nothing to keep me here." Cody frowned looking at the ground.

Glenn frowned "Stop that bullshit. It's really obvious that Rosita likes you." He said grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.

"Glenn." Cody said looking at him. "She blames me and I blame myself for not helping Beth quick enough." He sighed. "I will never forgive myself for getting her killed."

Glenn looked at him and punched him. "Damn it Cody!" He growled. "It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could not stop being a dumbass and stay with us. We ARE your family."

Cody caught himself, and shook his head, rubbing his jaw. "Damn. Glenn." He said standing back up. "You and Maggie are your own family now." He sighed. "I'm just a third wheel."

Rick walked over seeing Glenn throw a punch. "Whats going on?"

"Maggie is grieving right now, Cody." Glenn said ignoring Ricks question. "She doesn't blame you for it."

Rick looked at him. "You were going to leave?" He frowned. "Cody.. She just needs space right now." He sighed. "She'll be fine. You are staying." He said grabbing Cody by the collar of his shirt and moving him. "Lets go." He said taking him to the car.

Cody watched him and got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"A run. We are all leaving to go take Noah back to his home." He sighed.

Cody watched everyone load up, including Maggie in a truck with Glenn.

Rick stopped Carl. "Son, ride with Michonne. Cody and I need to talk a while." Carl frowned but got down, he walked to the car and got in with Michonne.

Cody remained quiet, as Rick drove. "It is my fault Rick."

Rick sighed. "No it isn't. That Officer is the one who shot her."

"Rick. Damn it!" Cody was breaking at this point. "I should have take her down. I should have kept Beth close to me. She was like a little sister to me… I...I let Maggie down." He sighed.

Rick sighed and looked at him. "Cody. We can't keep blaming ourselves for plans that went wrong." He shook his head. "I blamed myself for a long time for Lori dying." He sighed.

"Rick… That wasn't your fault.." Cody said looking at him. "The fence became weak, and the hord came in." He sighed, "Lori, Maggie and Carl had to hide in the broiler room and Lori had complications.."

"See? It was a indirectly my fault." Rick sighed. "I was so screwed up after she died." He cracked his neck. "But i still beat myself up for it. I thought if i reinforced the walls - things would be okay. She would still be here. But hell - Birth isn't easy in general." He sighed. "What happened with Beth was horrible… But, it wasn't your fault."

Cody nodded listening, and sighed. "I guess you're right." He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Still wish things turned out different."

"As do I." Rick said continuing to drive.

After a few days, They were on the run from walkers and feral dogs. They had escaped from the town Noah was from, and regretted going there - during that time Tyreese was bitten by a walker, and died after getting his arm amputated.

They were on foot, barricading themselves in to protect them from walkers, they were all exhausted - emotionally and physically. They managed to keep safe during the storm, and awoken to find the walkers gone, taken out by fallen trees and watched as someone walked towards them.

They all raised their guns and watched him.

Cody spoke first, "Who are you?"

"Aaron." He said coming closer, and holding his hands up. "I'm a friend." He said seeing the still full jugs on the ground, and frowned. "You didn't drink the water?"

"Hell no." Abe said gruff.

Aaron signed and looked at them, and told them about his community. "You all need to audition." He smiled slightly. "We have trucks waiting for you." He said walking away.

 **Author Note: I'm going to be doing a time jump, because we know what happens in Alexandria. It'll pick up where the episode First time Again started for season 6. Rosita and Cody will have become closer, and it will have also been a while since Beth's death, and they have moved on. I'll explain why in the next few chapters what happens.**

 **Peace!**

 **EJ-StoryGirl**


	9. Chapter 9 -Work

It had been a long time - Cody couldn't count how long it was, but he was happy. He pulled Rosita into his bedroom and kissed her hard.

"Cody." She laughed. "Whats gotten into you?"

"Just…." He smiled and kissed her more. "Happy." He said pulled her on top of him as he kissed her harder. Things had been going right lately, and everything has been quiet. He kissed her more and took off his shirt. "Do you…"

Rosita smiled. "Hell yeah." She laughed and kissed him more, she took off his shirt. They ended up having a quick get together, because Rick was wanting them to go out and help lure the walkers away from the compound.

"Come or Ricks is going to hunt is down. "Cody said kissing her again and taking off out the door after getting his shoes on. They met with Rick and the others and agreed to drive one car, while Sasha and Abe drove another.

Rosita hopped in the passenger seat and smiled, taking off with Cody. Cody kept his hand on the horn as he drive away from the compound luring the walkers away.

What they didn't know after driving for an hour, was that back at camp - the wolves decided to descended upon the camp.

"Hey Ro…" Cody smiled as he looked at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Who am I going to share it with?" She said with a small smile and sat up more.

He laughed, "Well…" he trailed off and looked over at her. "Maggie is pregnant." He smiled slightly.

Rosita smiled slightly, "Really?"

Cody nodded. "She figured it out yesterday morning, when she threw up for the 5th time this morning, whenever she smelled onions." He laughed. "That and I told her shes probably going to start her monthly rag and then she hit me."

"That'll do it." Rosita smiled slightly and laughed. "You are an ass sometimes...Can't believe another baby will be around."

" I know it seems like yesterday - Judith was born." He sighed slightly. "Can't believe she's 2 already - well atleast close to it."

"Yeah, really growing…" Rosita said looking down. "Anyone else know?"

"Just Glenn and I." He smiled slightly. "Going to really have to protect her now."

"I'll help her also." Rosita smiled softly. "She's family." She said taking his hand.

Cody smiled holding her hand back, he nodded agreeing. "You are my family… I…..love you Rosita." He admitted softly, first time saying it really.

"I…...love you too…" She smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I uhm…." Cody sighed taking his other hand and digging it into his pocket. "Here." He said taking out a ring with a blue stone in it. "I yeah." he said not looking, he just kept driving. He didn't think it would be this awkward to give her something.

Rosita looked at him a moment, and then back down at it. "Cody…" She said looking it over. "It's….beautiful.." She said looking it over. "What….kind of ring is it?"

Cody smiled slightly. "Your call." He said winking. "I love you. I saw and and knew i had to get it."

Rosita kept staring at the ring and put it on her finger, it was a little tight, but she didn't care. "I…...uhm….." She just smiled looking at it. "I love you, Cody."

Cody smiled. "I'm glad." He sighed in relief. "So. Let me know what kind of ring it is." He said turning to lead the walkers to the reservoir.

"Can it be our promise ring for now?" Rosita smiled slightly. Cody nodded.

"That's fine with me. Let me know when you want it changed." He smiled and kissed her.

Rosita smiled slightly. "You are so getting laid later."

Cody busted out laughing. "I knew it I picked out the perfect gift!" He said kidding.

Rosita laughed and smiled. "Oh stop." She said blushing.

After awhile, they got the walkers into the reservoir. They turned back following the group back, over the radio Abe jokes. "Someone's getting laid because he said I love you.." He laughed.

Cody looked at rosita, he didn't realize he accidently left his radio on and they all heard his conversation with Rosita. "Damn it Abe!" He said shouting into it.

"I'm kidding, but seriously. Good taste kid." He laughed. "Congrats on whatever your status is."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Thanks Abe. You and Sash good?"

"Yeah we're good kid. Oh. Congrats to Maggie."

"Damn it!" Cody growled. "Just keep it between the 5 of us. Nobody else can know right now." He sighed. "She just found out. We need to keep her from getting stressed."

"Got it kid. We'll keep her safe." Abe smiled slightly, looking at Sasha.

Daryl piped in over the radio. "Glad to help out." he frowned seeing a truck blocking the road. "Guys. We have company." He said stopping.

The others stopped also. Cody and Abe got out, keeping their guns on them.


	10. Chapter 10

The man walked in front of him. "Good afternoon.." He said smiling slightly, "On behalf of the saviors…. Half of your things belong to Negan." He motioned for his men to get out of the car. "Weapons." He ordered, motioning his men to go with to the vehicles.

"Like hell." Cody said raising his gun and shot the leader. Abe started shooting also. He motioned for the girls to get down. They all started shooting, in the midst of it all, Daryl grabbed a rpg launcher and shot it at the truck. Cody laughed watching. "Holy crap." He said standing back up. "Good shot!"

Abe laughed and ran back to the car, Cody jumped into the truck and Daryl back on his bike, they all took off again. It was a while later, that they came upon the campground. They seen the walkers taking over and the truck. "Shit!" Cody hollered speeding.

Cody got out and started shooting as he made his way inside the van. He managed to get it started and backed it out. He blared the horn to try and get them to follow. The others started doing the same thing and got them to lead away, while Rosita stayed back to help fight the wolves inside the camp.

Rick and group killed off the remaining wolves and started working on repairing the wall.

The others came back after getting rid of the walkers. Cody ran into the town square and seen Maggie, he ran and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "Fine now that I'm on the ground." She muttered. "You guys good?"

"Perfect" He smiled and seen Rosita, he pulled her close and hugged her tight. Maggie noticed the ring.

"What on earth…" She said grabbing Rosita's hand.

Rosita smiled slightly, "We're uhm…..engaged." she announced without looking at Cody. She smiled more seeing the slight smile form on his face. She leaned in and kissed him. "Though we'd change it after everything that happened."

Cody nodded. "Fine by me." He said holding her close. "Wanna uhm…. Go relax?" He was slightly surprised at her changing her mind so quick making that decision.

Rosita smiled and lead him into the house and upstairs. She kissed him hard and laid on the bed with him. "Glad everything turned out better…" She sighed. "Could of been worse."

"It did." Glenn said opening the door. "Jessie, Sam and Ron died though.." He sighed. "Carl got shot. He's in the infirmary."

"He going to make it?" Cody asked sitting up.

"Not quite sure how it looks yet. Lost his right eye though.." He sighed.

"Shit." Cody sighed. "Keep us informed?" He asked rubbing Rositas back.

Glenn nodded. "Will do." He sighed and shut the door behind him.

Cody looked at Rosita. "Still feel up to it?"

"I'm game if you are…" Rosita smiled slightly kissing his neck.

The next month was grim will Carl finally awake but not remembering anything. It was hard seeing him that way for everyone. They all tried helping him remember who he was.

Cody sighed as he walked with Rosita, "Really sucks about Carl.."

"Yeah, poor kid. Poor Rick also." She sighed looking up at him.

Cody wrapped his arms around her after they reached the top of the watch-tower. He held her close in front of him and kissed her neck and watched with her. He had gone lazy with shaving and grew a slight beard, but kept it trimmed.

Rosita giggled slightly feeling him kissing her neck. "Wish you would just get rid of that thing - It itches." She said tilting her head more.

Cody smiled against her neck and laughed slightly rubbing his face more against her neck. "I like it." He teased. "Makes you squirm."

Rosita laughed slightly. "Cody." She tried moving away but he pulled her close and nibbled on her neck more.

"I'm not done yet." He teased and slid a hand up the hem of her shirt and going up farther.

Rosita groaned she took her hands and moved his hands down. "Easy boy. We are supposted to be on watch duty."

"Oh baby… come on." Cody groaned.

"Cody." Father Gabriel said coming up the steps, he looked nervous at them both.

"Yes father?" Cody sighed moving his hands from her shirt and turning to help him up.

"Now… I know you two are engaged…. But… still keep some purity." He frowned.

"Little late for that Father." Cody frowned. "We've made our bed now we really screw in it."

"Cody!" Rosita exclaimed blushing. "Nice.." She sighed sitting down. "How is Carl father?"

"He's doing as well as he can be.." He sighed looking at them. "When did you want the wedding preformed?"

"I'm not sure.." Rosita said looking at Cody. "Would be nice to wait for Carl to be back to normal somewhat.."

"That might never happen, Ro." Cody sighed. He laughed.

"How about you two think about it some more." He sighed. "Just try and keep it together." He said going down the ladder.

"Yes sir." Cody sighed looking at Rosita." Sorry doll." He said kissing her more. "Where were we?" He smiled pulling her down on top of him and kissing her more, sliding his hands up her shirt and slowly taking it off.

Father Gabriel frowned hearing them shaking his head as he walked away.

Rosita tried to keep the laughing to a low minimum. "Cody...We really should keep watch.." She groaned softly laying back watching him hover over her and moving his hands down south.

"Lets enjoy this time..." Cody smiled slightly kissing her more.


	11. Chapter 11 - Talk

Rosita and Cody were outside of Maggie and Glenn's place working on the chicken coop, that Maggie wanted to start raising, it made her feel at home with some sort of farm animals.

"Wire fencing please." Cody smiled up at Rosita as she handed it to him, and held it up as they put the wiring around the fence. "Thanks doll." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Anytime." Rosita smiled and helped him finish putting it together. "Well al teast it'll keep Maggie busy."

"Thats true." He smiled getting up and cracking his back, after putting the tools away and putting the chickens inside the coop. A smile formed on his face. "How…" He said looking at Rosita.

"Dont you think about it." She said trying to not smile.

"Oh come on, I'd be hilarious." He said pulling her close.

"Cody." She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around him. "Maggie will be pissed if we sleep in her garden."

"I wasn't thinking of the garden." He teased looking towards the house.

"Cody Daniel Green!" She said punching him.

"Still not my middle name." He teased, it was he just like messing with her. "Oh come on. I was kidding… Maggie would have our heads if we slept in her house."

"She would." Rosita laughed as he kissed her neck more, she sighed relaxing. "What should we do now?"

"I'm still on the plan i was kidding about.." He smiled biting her neck slightly.

"Coddyyyy." She groaned relaxing. "Can we go home and do that?"

"Ugh." Cody groaned. "I guess." He smiled and kissed her again, before taking off running. "Lastt one home…" He hollered.

Rosita laughed letting him get a 4 second head start. She took off after him and ran up to the house to be with him.

They didn't leave the bedroom at all for two days.

Maggie finally had enough of them not doing patrol or anything, and went looking for them.

Tension between the Saviors and everyone at Alexandria were rising.

Maggie went up to their room and knocked hard on the door. "Come on!" She shouted. "Get your asses to the meeting hall or your both dead!" She said and heard them laughing inside.

Cody let out a loud groan, "Fine! Let us finish." He groaned more.

"You both are nasty. Its the middle of the day!"

"Didn't…..Stop you and Glenn!" Cody groaned more and laughed.

Maggie gagged and left the house.

Cody and Rosita got dressed a while later and headed over to the meeting hall. They where met with a pissed off glare from Rick and Maggie.

"Glad you honeymooners could leave the bedroom long enough to join us for a meeting." Rick frowned.

"Yeah, well I was getting a bed sores from laying around." Cody laughed.

Rick growled, and Cody stopped laughing. "Not the time for jokes - Kid." He said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to the table.

"Sorry." Cody muttered looking a the map. "Whats the plan?"

"Well… the last time you went out- we killed 20 men belonging to some man named Negan." Rick sighed. "Now, we are possibly going to be under attack again." He shook his head. "We can't seem to catch a break."

"Well.. We didn't really need to start a full on war with them Rick." Cody sighed lookinga the map. "We could have worked with them."

Rick looked at him and frowned, "No we couldn't, They wouldn't allow it."

"I'm all for being a great fighter. But this is too much." He sighed. "We dont have enough manpower, Rick."

Rick shook his head. "Which is why you are going to start training the teenagers." He said looking at Rosita. "Rosita, you are going to go back to Hilltop, and bring some more ammo here along with the recruits."

"When do you expect them to attack?" Cody frowned.

"Three weeks or tomorrow." Rick sighed. "We start training today."

Rosita nodded, and looked at Maggie. "Sounds good with me."

"Fine." Cody sighed and walked out of the meeting hall.

Glenn looked at Maggie and then at Rick. "I'll go talk to him." He said leaving the building. "Cody." He said running to catch up with him. "Whats going on?"

"Just. Wish things would have gone different." He sighed.

"Let's go for a run." Glenn smiled slightly. "Maggie will understand, and Rick can pull his crap together."

"Alright." Cody said walking towards one of the cars. He hopped in the passanger side.

Glenn watched him surprised. "You are really letting me drive?"

"Yep." Cody said fixing his Georgia university ball cap.

Glenn frowned and got in, it wasn't like Cody to not want to drive. He sighed and started the car and left the compound.

"Whats really going on." Glenn said looking at Cody.

"Just - I dont know. It's really stupid going to war with theses so called saviors since we dont know a damn thing about them. I really dont want something to happen and lose Maggie, Rosita or you." He frowned. "What if they are too big for us to handle?"

"Well… Then we will take them all down one a a time." Glenn smiled. "This isn't like you being the debbie downer of the group."

"Well, someone might as well be." He sighed.

"Are you scared?" Glenn asked pressing.

"Yes." Cody said looking out the window. "Aren't you?"

"I am." Glenn sighed. "Never thought this would happen. Hell, I never thought Maggie and I would be having a baby." He smiled slightly. "Never really thought about kids before." He said shifting the car into 2nd gear. "Are you scared because Rosita might end up pregnant someday?"

"Yes and No… I mean…. I had a shitty childhood Glenn." Cody said playing with his cap after taking it off his head. "You know how abusive my dad was." He trailed off. "What if….I'm just doomed to be like him?"

"You are nothing like your dad." Glenn sighed. "He was long lost way before your mom died." He glanced over at him. "You can be a great dad one day." He smiled slightly. "Hell, you're pretty protective over Judith, shes not even yours."

"Well, she's is pretty darn adorable. She's probaby the best thing along with Rosita coming out of this situation." He smiled slightly. "I'm glad Rick slipped up and got Lori knocked up." He laughed.

"Assuming it's really Ricks." Glenn said rolling his eyes. "We know Shane was screwing around with Lori." He smiled slightly. "Just shows you that it doesn't matter if your blood related to the kid or not - you can be a good person and good dad to that kid."

Cody smiled slightly. "Yeah… That's true." He laid his head back on the headrest. "Just going to cross that bridge if it happens."

"Good call." Glenn smiled. "Just take it one day at a time."


	12. Chapter 12 - Shot

A few days later, Cody was training the new recruits hard - teaching them all about hand to hand combat, and Rosita taught them about shooting.

He smiled walking with Glenn watching Rosita teach them, one of them missed the target and shot off early instead of waiting for Rosita to tell them to shoot. Cody pushed Glenn down to protect him and before he could lay down fast enough, he took two bullets in the bicep . "Shit!" Cody hollered holding his arm on the ground.

Maggie and Rosita came running over after Rosita told them to drop their weapons. Glenn was helping Cody sit up. Rosita ran over and slid on the ground landing next to Cody. She ripped the sleeve off his shirt and looked at his wound. " No exit wound." She frowned, as she applied pressure on top with Glenn.

"Lets get him to the infirmary." Maggie said worried. She helped them get Cody up.

"Crap." Cody groaned as he got up and taken into the infirmary. Denise died and they didn't have a doctor. He laid on the table.

"Where's rick?" Rosita asked looking at Glenn.

"I haven't seen him all morning." Glenn said keeping the pressure on the wound.

"Get a damn knife and dig it out, or else I'm going to do it." Cody groaned.

Maggie, Glenn and Rosita looked at each other and frowned.

"Now." Cody groaned. " I can't train people if my arm has lead in it." He said looking at the tray of tools. "Hand me the damn knife Glenn."

Maggie frowned. "No. I….I'll do it." She said grabbing the tools she needed. "Denise told me how to remove a bullet.." She said looking at Cody. Rosita was grabbing iodine. "Dump it on his arm." Maggie said sitting down pulling a flashlight out of her pocket. "Rosita, hold it." She looked at Glenn. "You're going to have to hold him down."

Glenn nodded and did what she said. Rosita held the flashlight and straddled him.

"Forget the pain med." Cody groaned. "Just get it done. I can pop something later."

Maggie sighed and started digging the first slugh out. Cody took his freehand and dug his fingernails into the table as he gripped on it, and clenched his jaw tight.

Maggie kept digging, she was having a hard time getting it out. "I'm going to have to cut it open more." She said grabbing the scalpel.

Cody nodded. "Just do it." He groaned.

Maggie made two slits and cut the wound open bigger, and dug in deeper, finally getting the first one out after a little while.

Cody grunted out in pain as she dug the first one out, and relaxed slightly when she got it out. "Shit." He sighed. "Keep going."

Maggie put the slug on the table, and started digging around for the second one. She thought she was going to get sick seeing all the blood pour out of her cousins arms. "Shit." she said digging more. Cody actually hollered out in pain, as Rick walked in, Maggie was hitting bone, that the bullet was sitting next to.

Rick came over and saw Maggie was shaking. He moved the chair back. "Maggie.. Let me take over." He said trying to remove the instruments from her hand. She nodded and handed it over, and walked to the sink and threw up. She was shaking.

Rick looked down at Codys arm. "Hey kid."

"Hey." He groaned and sighed.

Rick took over digging and getting it out. "You pushed Glenn down?"

Cody nodded keeping his eyes shut. He could feel Rosita shaking as she held him down.

"Gosh you would take a bullet for him."

"Well.. He is my family. I'd take a bullet for anyone." He groaned out in pain. "Shit!"

"Almost…..Got it." Rick frowned and felt it slip from the surgical tweezers. "Damn it." He growled, and tried again. "Come on" He said digging more, and got it on the third try.

Cody let out a loud groan and slammed his head on the table. "Shit."

"Got. it." Rick laughed. "Shit. Kid really had bad aim." He laid the second slug on the tray and started stitching him shut.

"Shit." Cody groaned feeling Rosita lay her head on his chest, he felt her shake. He put his good arm aroud her. "Shh….I'm alright."

Maggie was still calming down over in the corner and Glenn held her close.

"Thanks.. Rick.." Cody smiled weakly.

"Anytime kid." He smiled and wrapped his arm up. "Lets take a break for a few days until you are feeling better." He grabbed some pain medication and gave some to Cody.

"Sounds good to me." Cody sighed and laughed slightly. He held Rosita close and kissed her head. "I'm okay...I'm okay." He promised.


	13. Chapter 13 - Wedding in a crossfire

Cody felt fine the day after but waited until the following day to get back with the combat training. Rosita was even more attached to being around him after getting hurt. He groaned as he fought hand to hand with a yound kid - a little older than Carl. He put the kid into a headlock and threw him on the ground. He panted. "Shit." He said getting up off the ground and helping the kid up. "Good?"

The kid nodded, his name was David. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Cody said and did a full rotating kick and knocked the kid back against the wall. "Get up." He said frowning and getting into a fighting position.

David got up and they full on trained for an hour, before David finally got tired and sat down. "I'm out." He sighed catching his breath.

Rosita came over and gave them both a bottle of water and smiled kissing Cody. "Work out." She said looking at his arm. "Doing alright?"

"Peachy babe." He smiled and kissed her again. "I'm good hon." He promised. "I gotta get back to finishing with the others now." He sighed slightly. He had a group session next teaching them all how to fight and take care of each other.

Rosita nodded. "Alright." she smiled and kissed him again, and went to go check on Maggie.

Cody went back to fighting and training them all as a group.

In the middle of their spar session, Tara pulled out her whistle and started blowing it. Cody hushed them and looked. "Run to the weapons shelter!" He ordered them, and took off after them as Saviors broke down the front gate and descended upon them.

Rosita threw Cody a rifle, and she took off to help fight. Cody hollered to the recruits. "Go!" He said said motioning his hand and they took off and started fighting the small group of Saviors.

Father Gabriel was holding a gun but shaking as he tried helping them, everyone was helping. Judith was being protected by Carl in the house. Glenn and Maggie were fighting with Cody.

Cody gun jammed and he grabbed a sword and started fighting them. Rosita was kicking ass also. "Father?" He said looking over at him protecting him and Maggie.

"Yes?" He said fighting off a Savior.

"Marry Rosita and I." Cody said beating the crap out of one and then shooting another. They just kept coming in. "Now!" He was worried he wouldn't be alive much longer to marry her, and wanted them to go out with a bang.

"I'm kind of busy cody!" Father snapped helping.

"Father!" Cody said glaring at him and shooting a savior that was coming up behind father.

"Fine!" Father snapped again. "Dearly Beloved.. We are gathered here today…" He said hitting a savior with his gun. "To celebrated this horrifying altercation." He said, "also this wonderful union."

"Rosita Gabriela Maria Espinosa, Will you take me as your husband?" He said fist fighting a savior..

"I do." Rosita smiled slightly, fighting along him, keeping Maggie covered.

"Thank god." He laughed.

"Cody Daniel Green…." Rosita said kicking a savior in the head, that stabbed her in the leg. "Oh!" She groaned. "Take me as your wife…." She said taking the saviors gun an tossing it to Glenn who's gun locked up on him. Cody came over and grabbed her hand and kicked another Savior across the head.

"In hell and heaven." Cody smiled. " Hell, being right now... Heaven being our bedroom later..." He winked.

Rosita smiled and felt a blush come across her face, she stopped and looked at him for a moment. "In sickness and health?"

"Hell yeah, I do.." He smiled turning around quickly and attacking some guy.

"I do." Rosita agreed, helping Glenn.

"I now pronounce you…." Father groaned as he shot the gun. "Husband and Wife.." He said smiling slightly, "You...may...now…" He got shoved the ground as another Savior took him down. "Just kiss darn it!"

Cody shot the last Savior and grabbed Rosita and kissed her hard pulling her close. He didn't realize the Savior he shot, had gotten back up an stabbed Cody in the chest as he kissed Rosita.

Rosita smiled and kissed him back, then saw the painstriking look overcome his face. "Cody!" She cried grabbing him and holding him tightly.

The dagger was protruding from his left side. Cody felt all the breath escape him from the stabbing, and collapsed to the ground, Maggie took the savior down that hurt Cody.

Cody started coughing up blood and feeling his world go dark.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wounded

It was getting blurry, he could make out Glenn, Maggie and Father around him. He felt Rosita's hands against his body. But, all Cody could hear was Rosita crying and feeling a light thud as she hit his chest.

Rick had brought the doctor from Hilltop - A man named Dr Harlan Carson. He was an Ob/Gyn he came in agreement to check on Maggie as Rick has asked him too. Rick had just gotten back a little bit before all hell broke loose. Rick and the Doctor raced over to Cody and Rosita.

"Don't remove it." Harlan ordered, as he helped carry Cody's body to the infirmary. Rick helped carry him to the table.

"Can you even help him?" Rosita was freaking out and not handling it well at all. She was being held onto by Maggie and Glenn.

"I've spent 8 years in ER/ Trauma.." Harlan said cutting Cody's shirt off him. "Then moved onto delivering babies." He grabbed the stethoscope and started listening to his injured chest. He started working right away. "Rose. If you can handle it. I need some extra hands." He said looking at her, then at Glenn. "Handle it?

Rosita nodded and calmed down, coming over. She started helping him. Glenn just stayed with Maggie to comfort her. Rick helped with Cody also, he looked at Rosita. "He'll be okay."

Rosita felt the tears weld up in her eyes. " I hope so." She said trying to suck it up and be strong, and help in this moment where she felt like falling apart.

About two hours later, Cody was finally stabilized. "He's going to need to rest for awhile, nothing strenuous including sex for a few weeks. I'd like to check on him again over the next week or two." Harlan said giving Cody some pain med's in the IV. "He's going to probably cough up blood every now and again also." He sighed. "Wish I could do more, but we got the blood drained from his lung and the injury treated.." Harlan watched Rosita. "He's going to be okay." He smiled slightly. "He's strong and healthy."

Rosita nodded listening to him and sat down holding his hand. She sighed. "He doesn't have the best of luck."

Glenn let out a nervous laugh. "Hell, the guy never has any luck.. Just got shut a few days ago."

Maggie sighed. "Should have double tapped that guy… Then he wouldn't have gotten shot." She said covering her face with her hands. She was worried.

Rosita took the sliver wedding band she and Cody found when they were on a run. Rosita fell in love with them. She slid hers on and placed Cody's on his wedding finger and then laid her head on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Rosita stayed with Cody all night and day. Dr Harlan had him pretty drugged up to help relax him. She watched as Maggie came in and say down with her.

"Wake up at all?" she asked fixing her shirt.

"Not yet." Rosita sighed looking down at home.

Maggie frowned and took out a sonogram photo, she handed it to Rosita. "Something to change the subject with." She smile slightly.

Rosita smiled taking it, and looking at it. "How many weeks?"

"9 weeks." Maggie sighed looking at the picture then at Rosita. She wasn't showing yet, but felt like crap.

"Crazy something that tiny can change everything." She smiled handing the picture back to Rosita.

"I agree. Nervous as can be." Maggie said looking at Cody. "Not just about the pregnancy, all of this. Didn't think I'd ever really want to bring a baby into this."

Cody groaned slightly as he began to wake up. "Hey." He said his voice raspy.

Rosita smiled big and hugged him tightly.

Maggie smiled slightly and held his hand. "ABout time your dramatic butt woke up."

Cody laughed slightly, and tried to stop it due to his chest hurting. "Yeah.. that wedding was dramatic filled." He was taking shallow breaths. "Just….I'm sorry Rosita."

"It wasn't your fault you got stabbed." Rosita frowned.

"Yeah….kind….of….didn't follow rule number…..one." He held her hand back and sighed. "Double tap is a must…..that…..and you really didn't have a calm wedding."

"Oh stop it." Rosita smiled slightly. "It was a good wedding… As for the rule - we have all done it." She said sitting back.

"Still…." He smiled slightly seeing the wedding ring on her finger. "Want….to redo it?"

"The fight or the wedding?" Rosita teased.

"Wedding." He smiled slightly.

"You dont have too." Rosita looked down at her wedding band.

"Come on you atleast deserve it for all the hell we've had the past few years. We need some fun and just a good day in general - could benefit everyone." He sait sitting up a bit to adjust himself. "Maggie?"

Maggie looked at him, and smiled slightly. "It would be nice."

"Not what I was going to say, but i agree. Hows the baby?"

"Good. I'm 9 weeks." She handed him the photo. Cody smiled looking at it, and handed it back to her. "I'm glad. Most definatly can't have you going on runs or anything anymore."

Maggie frowned, and sighed. "Yeah.. Rick has pretty much said I shouldn't either."

"Can't say i blame him." He laughed. "How about the wedding in 3 days? Give me time to not look like shit."

"That sounds nice." Rosita smiled slightly. "I'll go talk to Father." She said as she stood up and kissed him long and soft. "I'll be back." She said and headed out the door.

Cody looked at Maggie. "Please make me a promise." He said taking her hand and sighing, "If anything happens to me - Please take care of Rosita."

"Are you having those bad gut feelings you used to always have when we were little?" Maggie said frowning and rubbing his hand.

"Yeah, getting worse lately." Cody sighed. "Thats why I hollered at Father to marry Rosita and I the other day." He looked down. " I ignored it and look what happened." He sighed.

Maggie sighed and shook her head. "Never ignore them. Dad always said to listen to your gut. Then again - you didn't know you'd get hurt."

"What if it had been Rosita or you - or anyone else that got hurt?" He laid his head back. "That would have killed me."

"Glad nobody else did." Maggie smiled. "Rest." She said getting up and leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Rosita had talked to Father Gabriel a few days ago, and he agreed to do a proper ceremony. She had found a really pretty plain white summer dress that she and Michonne had found while on a supply run. She had hid it well from anyone else. She was finishing getting ready, and Enid fixed her hair.

Cody was at Ricks getting on some clean pants and a blue dress shirt. "Does Maggie know your going to surprise her and pull her up after Rosita and I are done doing our ceremony?" He smiled looking at Glenn.

"No, though it would be fun to yank her up their and get married for real." He sighed and smiled. "Shit. Can you believe that we grew up together? Both of us getting married now and I'm having a kid - Who knows maybe you and Rosita are going to be having some soon."

"One thing at a time." Cody laughed and smiled. "Thanks for being an awesome friend and like a brother to me." He turned around and hugged Glenn. Glenn smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Thanks for being a pain in the ass and insisting we go back to your cousins farm when all hell broke loose when we left college."

"Glad to be a pain in the ass." Cody laughed again and walked to the door. "Lets go."

Father Gabriel was waiting under the large oak tree in the middle of the town square. Everyone they knew was sitting down already waiting. Glenn and Cody stood at the front waiting.

Rick came walking up with Rosita. "Glad to escort you." He smiled slightly. "You've become apart of my family. All of you." He walked her up.

"Rick. Thank you for walking me, and being like a big brother to me." She smiled softly. "I owe you a lot.."

"Anytime kid." He smiled and handed her off to Cody. Rosita stopped and kissed him on the cheek, he then nodded and turned around and went back to stand with Michonne.

Cody smiled looking at Rosita. "Gorgous." He said taking her hand. Maggie stood behind Rosita and watched.

"Thank you." Rosita blushed slightly and took his hand.

Father Gabriel smiled and watched them, he cleared his throat and opened up with a prayer, and began the ceramony.

"I, Cody Daniel Green.. Thank you Rosita Gabriela Maria Espinosa as my partner in ass kicking and as my wife. I'm very glad to have met you, I can't wait to see what the future holds." He smiled and slid the ring again on her finger. "I love you Rosita."

Father Gabriel turned to Rosita. "You're turn for your vows.."

Rosita smiled and took a deep breath. " I Rosita Gabriela Maria Espinosa take you, Cody Daniel Green, as my husband - my everything - I'm so very thankful to have met you, I'm glad to go through all heaven and hell with you." She slid the ring on his finger, and smiled more. "I love you Cody."

Father smiled. "Do you both take each other as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Cody smiled.

"I do." Rosita smiled back at him.

"I now offically pronounce you as husband and wife - Kiss your bride." He smiled.

Cody pulled her close and kissed Rosita.

Everyone clapped and cheered, Cody and Rosita turned to face them and steped aside. Rosita handed her wild flower bouquet to Maggie. "Your turn." She smiled.

Glenn smiled and grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her in front of Father Gabriel. Rosita and Cody stood where Maggie and Glenn stood for them.

"I - What?" Maggie said looking at Glenn and blushed slightly. "Glenn.. This is their wedding." She frowned.

"Maggie. Just marry the damn man." Cody said looking at her and smiling. "It was our idea."

Maggie shot her cousin a look and smiled slightly at Glenn, then looked at everyone else, and back at Father Gabriel. "Go ahead father." She smiled slightly.

Father Gabriel smiled and cleared his throat again. "We are here to celebrate the union on Glenn and Maggie…"


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie and Glenn kissed, everyone cheered. Maggie pulled Cody into a hug and smiled whispering into his hear, "Thank you." He nodded and smiled then grabbed Glenn and hugged him.

They all walked down the aisle, Sasha had rigged up an old stero and got it working, she popped in some cassett tape. They all danced, drank, and ate dinner - not really in that order, but it was a long evening, and night of a good party.

Maggie walked home with Glenn and smiled as they went in. Cody and Rosita got really drunk, and were stumbling as they walked to their house. Cody carried her over the threshold and kissed her hard. Rosita giggled and smiled, hugging him tightly.

Cody laughed and let her down, he pulled her upstairs into the bedroom. Cody pulled his shirt off, and kicked his pants off. He kissed Rosita hard, and helped her undo her dress and threw it gently over the chair. He ran his hand over her shoulders and down her body. "So gorgeous." He smiled, kissing her neck and down her collarbone, and down her chest.

Rosita giggled at his touch, she was glad he shaved his beard off. She reached her hands behind her and undid her bra, and threw it on the floor. She pulled him on top of her.

Cody climbed on top of her and kissed her neck more, and trailed down her body, running his hand lightly all over her body. He kicked off his shorts, and her panties. He stopped and looked at her. "Condom?"

Rosita stopped and thought about it for a minute, then smiled and shook her head. "No."

Cody smiled back and kissed her more, he groaned as he went into her.

They started moving together in harmony. He groaned, as he continued going faster. Rosita groaned out more, and pulled him closer.

"Damn it." Cody groaned as he continued going, he kissed Rosita's neck, "I love you Rosita."

Rosita groaned loudly, moving her legs more, and pulled him closer. "I….love you too Cody."

They continued for a while and Cody threw some tricks he had been saving, Cody laughed laying down next to her. "Damn baby." He smiled pulling her close.

Rosita smiled and blushed hard cuddling close, "That… was new…." She kissed his chest and sighed softly. "Can't get any better than this."

"It will." Cody smiled and pulled a blanket over them, he finally caught his breath and kissed her more.


	18. Chapter 18

Maggie and Glenn kissed, everyone cheered. Maggie pulled Cody into a hug and smiled whispering into his hear, "Thank you." He nodded and smiled then grabbed Glenn and hugged him.

They all walked down the aisle, Sasha had rigged up an old stero and got it working, she popped in some cassett tape. They all danced, drank, and ate dinner - not really in that order, but it was a long evening, and night of a good party.

Maggie walked home with Glenn and smiled as they went in. Cody and Rosita got really drunk, and were stumbling as they walked to their house. Cody carried her over the threshold and kissed her hard. Rosita giggled and smiled, hugging him tightly.

The next few mornings were pure bliss. Maggie and Glenn felt like newly weds, along with Cody and Rosita.

Maggie and Glenn were out helping in the garden out back, while Rosita and Cody were on guard duty.

Cody panted. "Damn hon… You're going to kill me if we keep going like this." He smiled and laughed holding her close.

Rosita giggled slightly. "Sorry hon. I couldn't help it." She said cuddling close and smiling. "I just can't get enough of you."

Cody smiled and kissed her head. "I can't either babe." He rubbed her back. "We however - are not doing very good on watch duty."

Rosita bit her lip and smiled slightly climbing ontop of him, and groaning softly. "We can wait a bit longer."

Cody groaned feeling her move on him. "I guess.." He smiled and watched her.

Rosita smiled and moved against him..

Father Gabriel came up the ladder because Rick wanted him to check on them. He looked over and gasped slightly, and fell down the ladder.

Rosita shrieked quietly seeing Father, and hopped off Cody, and covered herself.

Cody threw on his jeans and shirt, and ran down the ladder. "Father? Are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to him.

Father Gabriel groaned slightly. "Really you two?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Well… We're married now." Cody teased him and helped him sit up. "Sorry about that father."

"It's alright.." He sighed. "Rick needs you."

Cody nodded and helped him up, then climbed up the ladder and popped her head over to look at Rosita. "Don't worry he didn't see anything." he smiled slightly. "I'll be back. Rick needs me." he kissed her and went back down the ladder. He walked over to the trucks.

"Cody. I need you to go on a run." Rick smiled slightly, handing Cody a gun.

Cody nodded and sighed. "Alright. Will do." He said taking the list from Rick and climbing into a truck with Glenn.

Maggie was back at home rubbing her slight baby bump, feeling tight cramps. She breathed through them.


	19. Chapter 19

Cody and Glenn ran into some car trouble during their supply run. They ended up being gone for 5 days. Cody grumbled as he worked on the radiator. "Piece of crap!" He said kicking the tire. He was exhausted, hungry, and everything else.

Glenn sighed and looked around, they had a car full of supplies, and no other vehicle for miles around. "We could just abandon it and come back."

"Like hell we are." Cody sighed, and shook his head. "Sorry." He muttered. He grabbed some sealant that he took from the walmart they raided. He turned on the engine after and let it run for a while before adding water back into it. He laughed when it took off. "Thank god!" He smiled and shut the hood. He climbed into the car and smiled. "Come on."

Glenn smiled nodded and hopped in. They took off to head back to Alexandria.

Back at the compound Rosita was sitting in Maggie's bathroom because she really had to go, and was helping Maggie out. Enid was downstairs also helping Maggie trim her hair again.

Rosita quickly shut the little timer off, and picked up the pregnancy test. She closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled before slowly opening her eyes and flipping it over to look at it.

Two Pink Lines.

Rosita bit her lip and felt the tears, fall down her cheeks. She was scared. She wrapped the test in a tissue, and threw it in the trash can. She washed her face up and walked downstairs. Maggie was admiring her hair in the mirror. Rosita forced a smile, "So pretty." She said sitting down and taking her hair out of the ponytail, and let Enid trim her hair also, it was getting late, and Rosit was also worried and wondering were Cody and Glenn were at..

A few miles down the road, Glenn and Cody were coming upon the gates of Alexandria.


	20. Chapter 20

Glenn and Cody pulled up to the gate, honked once and watched as Sasha and Tara opened the gate. They pulled in and got out and helped shut the gate, they hopped back in the car and drove to the town square. Carl was running and screaming that they were back. Maggie and Rosita came running out of the house.

Cody smiled wide seeing Rosita. Glenn sighed in relief and smiled watching Maggie. "Thank god we are finally back." He muttered.

Cody hopped out of the car with Glenn, they both looked like hell, covered in blood and dirt. Neither of them had eaten, and finished up the last of the water they took with them when they first left. They refused to touch what they found.

Rosita ran over and hugged Cody tightly. "You okay?" She whispered.

Cody nodded slightly, "I'm okay." He smiled forcing it, kissing her gently.

Maggie held Glenn tightly and then smacked him. "What the hell happened!" She looked to be on the verge of crying, and hugged him tightly again and kissed him.

Glenn groaned and hugged her tightly. "Car broke down, and we ran into a herd."

Maggie sighed hearing him, "Radio didn't work?"

Glenn shook his head. "All we got was static." He sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Cody and Rosita.

Cody walked over to the back and opened the trunk. He was surprised that Rick came over and hugged him. "Glad you made it back." He sighed.

"Me too." Cody said horse, he was exhausted. "Let's get this stuff inside."

Rick watched him. "You need to go get something to eat and rest. " he looked over everything. "When did you both eat last?"

"The day we left." Cody said grabbing a bottle of water from Rosita and practically inhaled the whole thing and then started coughing. Glenn was doing the same thing. "Water ran out day before yesterday."

Rick looked at them both. "Go get something to eat now. Don't worry about this stuff, we got it." He smiled slightly, he was worried.

Cody nodded, "I'll come help later." He said and held onto Rosita's hand and walked with her to their house. Glenn and Maggie went back to their own place also.

Cody sat on the sofa as Rosita walked into the kitchen and pulled out some chicken she had cooked, and cut the whole chicken in half, giving him half a chicken, and an apple and some greens she cooked up. She brought him a plate and sat down with him. "Eat." She ordered and smiled leaning against him, she bit her lip slightly.

Cody smiled. "Thanks honey." He said kissing her temple, and ate the chicken breast and the apple and greens. He drank some more water and sat back, feeling slightly full - he didn't want to make himself sick. "How was your last few days? "He asked rubbing her back.

Rosita bit her lip and sighed slightly, she smiled a bit. "It's been good. Interesting. Been sick also…" She sat up and looked at him, she looked worried.

Cody frowned watching her. "What's wrong?" He said worried now.

Rosita was happy and scared. "Close your eyes." She said forcing a smile.

Cody watched her for a second and then closed his eyes. "Alright.."

Rosita pulled out the pregnancy test and put it in his hand. "Open."

Cody felt it in his hand, and looked down. He just stared at it, then looked at Rosita wide eyed. "I….."

Rosita wiped her eyes, " I Found out yesterday...We….are having a baby." She smiled slightly, then saw the blank stare on Cody's face. "You're - "

Cody laughed, "Hell yeah!" He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "We're having a baby." He smiled and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you." He smiled more and pulled her into his lap.

Rosita giggled and smiled. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be? Hell I'm as happy as they come." He smiled and kissed her again. "This is amazing hun." He wiped her eyes, and held her close. "Thank you for giving me this chance to be a daddy."

Rosita smiled and held him close. "I don't know how far along I am." she said softly, and cuddled closer.

"Well.. Tomorrow morning, we go for a run? By run I mean go see Harlan." He smiled rubbing her back. " I love you Rosita."

" I love you too Cody." Rosita smiled and held him close. "But gosh you stink." She felt really nauseous, finally smelling him. "You need a shower."

Cody laughed and kissed her again. "I'll get cleaned up." He smiled and got up. "Rest." He walked upstairs and got cleaned up.


	21. Chapter 21

Cody threw on his boxers after taking a shower, he walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He slept hard, he woke up a while later with Rosita sleeping next to him. He smiled watching her for a minute, then placed his hand gently on her flat stomach, and relaxed. He pulled her close and kept his hand there. He kissed her and drifted off back to sleep.

The next morning, Rosita woke up and saw Cody's hand caressing her stomach, and just stayed there watching him sleep. Cody groaned softly, waking up, he looked up at her and smiled. "Morning." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning." She smiled softly. She placed her hand over his and kissed him again.

"Ready to go out?" He asked rubbing it softly, he was still trying to image a baby being so small inside her right now.

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him back. She got up and changed into some fresh clothes she washed last night for him and her and left hanging up. She tossed him his clothes and started putting on her boots.

"Good." He smiled and put on his clothes and boots.

He wrapped an arm around her, and walked with her to the car - They both were eating apples and some old granola bars that Cody found. "We'll be back later Rick." He hollered getting into the car and starting it up.

Rick shot him a look, confused. "What? Where are you going?"

"For a run." Cody winked making Rick think it was code for something else.

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head tossing the kid a grin. "Well.. be safe." He chuckled.

"We will." Cody laughed taking off, after getting through the gate. The gate shut behind them and they took off.

The hilltop Colony was about 20 miles away from Alexandria. They were rarely lucky and didn't run into issues. Cody pulled up to the gate tossed a peace sign at one of the men keeping watch and was let in. They recognized his tattoo on his forearm. He hollered out. "Thanks!" Then pulled into the compound, and parked the car. He and Rosita started walking.

Rosita and Cody made it to the medical trailer, knocked. "Hey doc." Cody smiled.

"Cody. Glad to see you are back in the land of the living." He smiled slightly after answering the door. "What can i do for you both?" He asked glancing at Rosita.

"Glad to be back also doc." He smiled slightly and rubbed Rosita's back. "Well.."

"I uhm… got a positive on a pregnancy test." Rosita said interrupting him.

Harlan raised a brow, and then smiled slightly. "Congratulations." He said moving aside letting them in. "Come in, and we can talk more."

Cody and Rosita followed him into the back after he shut the door. Rosita sat in the chair.

"When did you take the test?" Harlan asked sitting down.

"A few days ago."

"Any symptoms to go along with it?" Harlan said watching her.

"Every possible symptom you can imagine." Rosita smiled slightly.

Harlan nodded, "Well. I can do an ultrasound." He said standing up and moving the ultrasound machine, and getting a drape out, and other things.

"Okay." Rosita said watching. Harlan went over and shut the curtain. "Just undress from the waist down." He said going on the other side and through the door to grab a box of gloves.

Rosita did so and sat on the table covered with the drape.

Cody rubbed her hand and stayed with her.

Haran opened the door and waited on the other side of the door knocking slightly. "Good?"

"Yes." Rosita said, and watching him move the curtain a bit, after locking the door so nobody else would come in.

Harlan washed his hands and dryed them. He walked over. "Just lay back I'm going to palpatate your abdomen first." He said helping her lay back. "Let me know if it gets uncomfortable."

Rosita nodded and did so. She watched as he moved the drape a little and lifted up her shirt some and felt around in her abdomen.

"That's the pubic bone." He said pressing on it slightly, then moved a little above it and pressed down gently. "You feel to be around 14 weeks." He said watching her. "That would put you into the second trimester."

"Okay." Rosita said watching him. "Is that really accurate though?"

"Just a beginning guideline." Harlan smiled slightly. "An ultrasound will give you more accuracy." He moved her shirt down and pulled the drape up a bit. "I'm going to need you to scoot down and put your feet in the stirups."

Cody watched and helped her scoot down.

Rosita did what he said and put her feet in them and laid back.

Harlan put on a glove, "Just let them fall open a bit." Harlan said, moving to the machine. He grabbed the internal wand and put a sheath on it. "Might feel some pressure a little." He said turning on the machine.

Rosita did what he said and watched. Cody held her hand. "Oh." She groaned feeling it go in.

"Sorry Rosita." Harlan said being gentle. "Going to have to press on your uterus a little."

Rosita breathed and nodded. "Alright."

Harlan looked at the monitor and kept a straight face. "Well...Congradulations." He smiled slightly, keeping his eye on the monitor. "I have bad news and good news."

Rosita looked worried. "Bad first."

Harlan smiled slightly. "You're only 6 weeks. You are measuring ahead…" He turned up the monitor for them to hear. "The good news… is they have very strong heartbeats.."

"They?" Cody said watching him, wondering if he heard him right.

"You are having twins." Harlan smiled slightly. He moved the monitor. "Listen."

Cody and Rosita listened. Cody smiled big, and Rosita started crying slightly. Harlan turned the monitor to them and showed them. " There are two separate sacs." He smiled. "We can find out later what the gender is."

Cody leaned down and kissed Rosita and smiled. "So… what do we do now?" He was worried about the deliver, and everything else that could happen. "Aren't they high risk?"

Harlan nodded. "We will just keep a closer eye on her. Shes just going to need to rest more, along with keeping hydrated. She should also eat smaller meals to keep from having morning sickness.." He said writing down on paper. "She's also going to need more visits to check on the babies for growth." He started going over other things with them, and gave her prenatal vitamins. "

Rosita just looked so lost hearing everything. She bit her lip. "Is it safe?"

Harlan looked at her and smiled softly. "Twin pregnancies can be an adventure, a singleton pregnancy can be an adventure. If you keep safe and healthy. Things should work out just fine."

"What if they are born early?" She was really worried now.

"We want to aim for 36 to 37 weeks." Harlan said softly. "We can talk about the birth at the next appointment. "I'm going to see about having our guys raid the hospital to see about getting some labor and delivery equipment that we couldn't get last time" He squeezed her hand. "You are healthy, and strong. I can see you in a few weeks for another visit." He smiled.

Rosita nodded. "Thank you doctor." She said smiled gently, and took the photo he printed off. "So i'm….8 weeks behind Maggie?"

"Yes." Harlan smiled. "Come get if you have any questions or concerns. I'm due to go out to you guys in a month to see Maggie. I can swing by your place also. If it helps."

"Please." Rosita smiled. "Thank you doctor." She said huggin him softly.

"Congratulations." He smiled again hugging her back, Cody shook his hand. "Thanks doc."

"You're welcome. Take good care of your wife." He said smiling and walked through the curtain.

"I will." Cody promised, and helped Rosita get dressed. They thanked him again when they left and walked to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

Cody and Rosita came back from Hilltop they stopped at a baby store, and grabbed some needed items to load up the car for Maggie. They could get things for themself later.

Cody carried the boxes into Maggie's house. "Surprise." He smiled putting down the boxes, Rosita carried a small box, and bags full of baby clothes.

Maggie smiled slightly looking at everything. "You guys didn't have too.." She said looking at everything, they brought a crib, baby clothes, diapers, wipes, everything. She hugged cody tightly and kissed his cheek.

Rosita smiled softly sitting down. "We have some news also." She said looking at Cody.

"We went to hilltop because Rosita wasn't feeling the best" Cody smiled slightly.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Rosita smiled softly handing Maggie the ultrasound.

"Is….that two?" Maggie smiled softly, looking at her.

Rosita nodded, still trying to process it.

Glenn smiled and hugged Cody. "Congrats. Damn.. two? Got some powerful sperm there."

Cody laughed and pushed him slightly. "Thanks man." He smiled.

Maggie walked over and hugged Rosita. "Thats wonderful. How you feeling?"

"Like crap." Rosita smiled softly, laughing. "But good. Still scared though."

"Hey. You got this." Maggie smiled softly, holding her hand. "You got a pregnant buddy." She laughed. Rosita smiled and laughed.

"Thank you Maggie." She said sitting back.

"Just you guys and Doc know? Now us?" Glenn asked smiling.

Cody nodded. "Might wait until the next check up before telling Rick and everyone.

"Sounds good." Glenn smiled taking Cody outside for a shot of whiskey. "To parenthood."

"Parenthood." Cody smiled and drank his shot.

Two weeks later.

Harlan was visiting and giving Maggie and Rosita a check up. They still hadn't shared the news with anyone else yet.

Harlan smiled softly, listening to Maggie's heartbeat. "Baby doing good." He said letting her listen. "Everything seems healthy."

Maggie smiled. "Thank you for coming all the way out here." She sighed softly.

"Hows Rosita doing?"

"She's doing good. Really nervous. She has been trying to do simple things. Shes worried shes going to hurt herself.."

Harlan laughed. "Well. I just examined her, she's doing everything right. Maybe you should follow her lead." He teased. He put his things away and got up. "Keep doing a good job." He smiled and left, and gave everyone else at the compound a check up.

Rosita came downstairs and smiled softly. "How you feeling?" She asked Maggie as she gave her a can of diet orange soda that Cody found on a run. She sipped from her can, she was still having awful morning sickness but hadn't thrown up yet this morning.

"Pretty good." Maggie smiled. "Morning sickness has stopped. Yours?"

"No. But it's all freaking day and night." Rosita sighed. She was showing already. She rubbed her small bump and watched Maggie rub her little one. "Crazy how we look the same size."

Maggie nodded. " I can't believe it either." She said getting up and walking around with Rosita.


	23. Chapter 23

Cody and Glenn left for a few days to go take care of some business at Hilltop. They were on their way back and ran into some saviors. Glenn and Cody started fighting them off, and killed a lot of them. They went back on there way.

"I can't believe they just keep coming out of the woodwork.." Glenn sighed.

"Should we let Rick know that they are really becoming a problem?" Cody frowned.

"Probably wouldn't hurt…" Glenn sighed.

"This is becoming more dangerous. How are we going to raise our kids in this hell?" Cody sighed.

"I have no idea." Glenn frowned. "But...we will manage."

"I hope so." Cody said turning on some music. He started humming along with Glenn to some stupid old song that they were known to break out and sing at the compound.

" It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone

But when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die

It's not unusual to go out at any time

But when I see you out and about it's such a crime

If you should ever want to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say…."

Cody started laughing along with Glenn while they sang the whole song. "You are my best friend man." He said taking a drink from a flask he kept, passing it to Glenn.

Glenn smiled. "Same here man." He said taking a drink.

"Thank you. For a making me go on that run with you when i met Rosita." Cody smiled slightly.

"Technically Maggie ordered us." Glenn laughed.

"Yeah she does wear the pants in your relationship." Cody teased.

"Yeah….she does." Glenn said being serious.

Cody laughed taking another drink, they finished it off and sighed.

"Thank you for bringing me to meet her.. " Glenn said looking at Cody.

Cody nodded. "Anytime.."


	24. Chapter 24

6 days later

Cody and Glenn had just come back from a long run. They were meeting with Rick to discuss some things.

Maggie was baking with Rosita, trying to relieve some stress. She was trying to keep busy. Rosita was mainly living in the bathroom or trash can throwing up all the time. She was having a hard time keeping it down.

Rosita walked out of the bathroom, after brushing her teeth. "Well.. Apple muffins are a no, if we are keeping track of everything that makes me throw up."

Maggie smiled slightly. "So that brings you up to 11 things now?"

Rosita laughed slightly. "Pretty much." She took a sip of water and went back to helping Maggie. "I think i might tell Rick tomorrow."

Maggie looked at her. "That'd be a good idea. That way he won't make you go on watch duty all night anymore."

"Yea i figured. " Rosita smiled slightly cutting up the apples they were making apple pies.

Maggie stopped rolling out the dough and held onto her stomach and collapsed to the floor letting out a scream.

Rosita threw her things on the table and kneeled down to Maggie. "What's wrong?"

Maggie shook her head, letting out a groan. "Stomach really hurts….. Oh!" She groaned curling up into a ball and crying. "Feels like someone…. is stabbing…. Me."

Rosita opened the window and hollered out. "CARL! GET GLENN! ITS MAGGIE" She watched Carl take off. Rosita went back to Maggie and rubbed her back. "Breathe." She was worried.

Glenn, Rick and Cody came running in. "What happened?" Glenn said trying to help Maggie.

Maggie let out a loud scream. Glenn glanced down at Maggie's pants seeing blood. "Shit."

Rick looked at Cody. "Go start the RV. We are going to get her to Harlan." He helped carry Maggie to the RV. Rosita helped also and sat with Maggie. Carl stayed up front also.

Maggie just cried out in pain in Glenn's arms as Abe drove the RV. Cody stayed with him in the front.

Rick sat with Maggie and held her hand. "We will be their soon. I promise." He said, worried. "It'll be okay." He looked at Glenn, then at Rosita.


	25. Chapter 25

Every road they took, they got stopped and had a roadblock. They tried down a different road. Rick was becoming more worried as well as everyone else. Eventually they where on the last road, as they got blocked in front and behind. The men came upon the RV and dragged them all off. Cody started fighting with them, but stopped when one of the men held a knife against Rosita's throat. They were all on their knees surrounded by lights.

Cody looked up as a very tall man came from the camper.

"Hi I'm Negan." He grinned. "You guys are so fucked." He said looking at all of them. Cody didn't really hear much of what he said, but suddenly, Negan started doing a nursery rhyme to pick out his victim. He was angry at them and Rick for killing his men.

Negan stopped in front of Eugene.

Negan laughed. "Shit. Well. You all can scream, or cry. Just dont move or interfier if anyone tries stopping I will cut out that kids eye and feed it to Rick." He raised his baseball bat and brought it down on Abe.

Abe groaned and just laid there. He tried covering his head as the bat came down again.

A bit later, Negan finished, and walked over to Maggie. "Shit. I should pit this one out of her mister. Shes about to croke anyway." He said watching her, "You knocked up?"

Maggie was shaking and nodded, "Y...Yeah."

Negan laughed. "Shes kind of cute… I should take her back as one of my wives.. Even that one..." He said looking at Rosita, who was crying.

"Hell you are. "Cody said getting up and punching Negan.

Negan moved back getting up he raised his hand telling his men to stand down. "Shit.. This one has some spunk and I like it.." He looked at Cody who just stood their. Cody moved and tackled him to the ground.

Negan got up and grabbed Cody by the hair and started beating his face into the ground. He took Lucille and struck him once making him go out cold. Then laughed. "Fucker is still breathing. Dwight. Take his ass to the truck."

Negan picked up Lucille and brushed the dirt off her. "Baby is all dirty."

Daryl got up and punched him hard. One of Negans oher men grabbed him and threw him back in the line up.

Negan growled. "Well… This just got interesting…." He grabbed Lucille and wackled Glenn hard across the head, and watched him.

"M...Maggie…" Glenn groaned watching her. "Love…..you." He passed out and continued getting a beating.

Cody was out cold in the truck. Daryl got taken to another truck and after a while of torment. Negan loaded up his men and left.

 ***** The next chapter will take place 7 months later. *****


	26. Chapter 26

**** Seven months later - Rosita is about 8 months pregnant. Maggie already had her baby. Negan is in jail at Hilltop. ****

It had been seven months since Negan took Daryl and Cody. They had escaped with the help of one of Negan's wives - Melanie. She was Rick's niece. Rick broke into the Sanctuary and broke - Maggie, Daryl, Cody, and Melanie out.

Melanie was back at Hilltop resting, after giving birth early. She was approached by a very pregnant Rosita, and an impatient Rick.

"Is there any way you can help my husband?" Rosita asked worried. "He doesn't remember anything."

Melanie sighed. "Negan is the only one who can do it." She said sitting up. She was nursing her baby. "Go get him." She said looking at Rick. She knew he was sitting in jail.

Rick frowned listening to her. "Fine." He left and got Negan.

"You want me to knock some of his old self back into that little f'er?" Negan laughed then heard his wife growl. "What mel? You really care?"

"Negan. He has a family." Melanie frowned. "Do it for me."

Negan growled and sighed, "Fine. Take me to the little shit." He said getting lead by Rick. Maggie, Melanie and Rosita followed. "I'm going to need a private area." Negan sighed.

Melanie watched him. "You have to put him through that hell again?"

"Just a little, nothing like before. This will be easy compared to last time. Fool didn't break until the 5th day last time - with sleep deprivation also.." Negan said watching her, then going into the room with Cody and locking the door.

Melanie, Rick, Rosita and Maggie sat and tried not to listen to the fighting going on in their. Negan came out a while later, and looked like hell. Melanie could tell it took a lot out of him. "He….he's fine." Negan sighed, "He's gonna wake up soon. Rosita might want to get in there.." He looked at Melanie, he bandaged up his one hand and shook his head. "He's gonna wake up soon."

Maggie and Rosita brought Cody out and sat him on the sofa. He had a black eye, and busted lip. Negan grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it on him. "Wake up." He ordered.

Cody winced and opened his eyes. "Negan." He croaked and sat up. He looked at Rosita. "Rosita.." He smiled slightly and hugged her. He could remember being married and that she was pregnant.

Rosita started crying and hugged him tightly. "Cody." she said kissing him. "Really you?"

"Yes." Cody smiled softly, and looked at Maggie. "Where is Glenn?" He asked worried.

Rick sighed. "He died a long time ago Cody."

Cody's face fell, and he covered his face and broke down crying. Rosita held him close, Maggie hugged him also.

Negan huffed, and sighed. He really felt like shit a little for doing that to them. He looked at Cody. "I had to make him an example." He said watching him.

Cody started panicking. "It was my lashing out that killed him?" He looked at Maggie. "I'm sorry Maggie."

Maggie shook her head. "Not your fault." she tried reassuring him. "Daryl fought with Negan after, and Negan just picked a random person… Not that he had too after killing Abe.." she frowned looking at Negan.

Negan didn't say anything. He walked with Melanie back to his cell -kissed her hard. "See you soon baby." He smiled slightly. Melanie nodded and shut the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Rosita took Cody home, and clung tightly to him the entire time. She refused to let him do anything really. She sat down on the sofa cuddling and relaxing with him.

Cody sighed. " I can't believe…. I missed all this.." He said putting a hand on Rosita's round belly. "How you feeling?"

"Good." Rosita sighed. "Better that you are home and okay." she smiled softly. "The babies are doing good. Harlan said they are right on track, could probably go into labor anytime now." she was still worried.

"Glad i'm around to help - and be there.." Cody smiled slightly, he hadn't seen the damaged side of his face yet. He still felt guilty in his part of causing Glenn's death. He cut off his sentence and sighed. "It's really all my fault hon." He looked down at his hands. "I shouldn't have been a hot head and fought with him. I should have killed Negan. It's my fault...that my best friend - my cousins husband…." He was about to break down crying again. He cut himself off and was having a panic attack.

Rosita pulled him close and kissed his head. "Stop." She said watching him. "It wasn't your fault." she frowned. "Nobody but that bastard Negan's. He is the one that did this to us all. He's been torturing all of us for the past 6 months.." She paused and sighed.

"I promise…" Cody paused. " I will take care of him.." he sighed calming down and kissed her gently. "I… lets talk about something else." he smiled at her belly. "Know the genders?"

Rosita sighed as he changed the subject and smiled softly. "Not at all… Kind of wanted to be surprised."

Cody smiled softly. "That would be a good surprise. We could use one." He sighed gently. "Name ideas?"

"I was thinking Colleen or Annette.. For girls… and for boys, i was thinking… Erik or Jaxson." She smiled softly. "You think of some names too." She said rubbing her side.

Cody laid his head back and smiled softly. "Rosalie or Joy…. And….. Derek…or….Alistar.." he smiled slightly, he liked Alistar more, that was Glenn's middle name.

Rosita smiled slightly. " I like those… Thanks hun now it's tougher." She teased kissing him.

Cody smiled slightly, and kissed her. "Glad i could help."


	28. Chapter 28

Cody was woken up by Rosita grabbing his arm, for the 10th time in 2 weeks, between false labor alarms and Rositas nightmares. He was living on edge. He just calmed her down, and rubbed her back to get her back to sleep. The babies still hadn't made their entrance yet.

"Shh.." Cody hummed, softly rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep. She was having nightmares about Negan taking her and stealing the babies - along with killing him.

Rosita fell back sleep, Cody got up and got dressed. He walked to Negan's cell across town. He walked in and saw Negan sleeping. "You wont hurt my family." He whispered, the guard had fallen asleep also. He opened the cell, and raised his knife and struck Negan. He pulled out the dagger, and rinsed it off, leaving the door shut, and going back home.

He got into the shower, and cleaned up along with washing his clothes. He examined his damaged face, and sighed. He got dressed and laid down with Rosita. He felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

He slowly fell asleep.

The next morning was crazy. Melanie went to visit her husband and found him murdered. Rick was consoling her, and trying to calm her down. Michonne was in looking at the body.

Cody and Rosita were staying home inside. He rubbed her back. "Anything hon?" he said rubbing her belly.

"They are never coming." Rosita pouted, sighing. She was tired of being pregnant.

"They will be here soon." Cody smiled and promised. "Feel up to fooling around?"

"Only you would think about that." Rosita smiled slightly and kissed him. She walked upstairs leading him. "Lets get this over with."

"Oh i do love that talk.." Cody teased

Rostia giggled and punched him softly. "Stop it."

Cody smiled and kissed her more, rubbing her side, and belly.

Rosita sat back, laying down. She and him slept together, and tired to keep quiet as everyone was freaking out outside trying to figure out who killed Negan.

Four Days Later:

Things had calmed down, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Negan being killed. Melanie decided to lock herself away to focus on her two kids.

Rosita groaned breathing though a contractions.

"Keep going babe." Cody smiled rubbing her back. "Doing good."

"Sh...Shut up." Rosita groaned breathing.

Cody sighed, and kept rubbing, he knew she didn't mean it.

"Oh." Rosita groaned, sighing. "Damn it… They stopped." She sighed laying back against him.

"I'm sorry hon." Cody sighed.

Rosita hugged him and tried relaxing. "I'm going to be pregnant forever."

"I know… You make it too comfortable in there." Cody smiled joking.

Rosita cuddled, and tried relaxing.

"Patience baby." He said kissing her more.

2 Days More

Cody was out walking with Rosita to try and help her go into labor. "Wanna walk a little more?"

Rosita nodded, and sighed. "Maybe Harlan should induce me."

"Well, We can ask him when we see him later today." Cody smiled kissing her cheek.

"Alright." Rosita sighed.

Cody looked up hearing Tara shouting. "Whats going on?"

"Take COVER. NOW." She screamed, as she got shot, and fell to the ground. She got up and tried running, as a vehicle's broke down the gate. Cody helped Rosita into the meeting hall. He got her to sit down behind the couch. Cody, Rick and Carl grabbed guns and ran out starting to fight. Cody frowned seeing it was the remaining Saviors that somehow survived.

They started fighting.

During the fighting, One of the guys started burning down the houses, and buildings.

Rosita was being protected by Michonne. She had a gun, and kept an eye out helping, after tending to Tara's wounds.

Cody, Rick, Carl and the other men took down a lot of Saviors. Cody started using his martial art skills he had. Some of the woman joined fighting also, as others tried either taking cover, or tried putting out the fire.

Rosita groaned to herself, keeping quit. She looked down and saw her pants wet. "Shit."

After a while, the fire was still blazing, but the remaining saviors had died, and Rick ran around helping the others - he ordered Michonne to help also. Cody ran back to were Roista was, and saw her pants wet.

"My….uhm…. Water broke." she said trying to not freak out.

"Alright." Cody said helping her up and walked back to their house. "Breathe babe."

"I am." Rosita groaned, getting help walking.

Cody looked as a few houses burned down. "Can't believe this happened." He helped her inside, and upstairs.

Rosita took off her coat, and tried kicking off her pants. Cody came over and helped her. "Calm down." He said helping her. "Could be a while still."

Rosita didn't say anything, and just groaned as he leaned over the bed.

Cody rubbed her back, and helped her take her shirt off to her tank top, and tied her hair up. Rosita grabbed his hand and breathed, as she squeezed them.

"Doing good." Cody said turning her around. "Feeling anything."

Rosita groaned, "Pressure."

"Do you need to push?" Cody asked watching, and rubbing her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squated slightly rocking her hips a bit, and groaned.

"A little." Rosita said not sure, she was really getting scared now.

"Wanna try pushing?" Cody asked rubbing her sides more.

Rosita nodded and tried after laying down. Cody kept rubbing her back, watching. Rosita groaned.

"Warm bath?" It was killing Cody seeing her in pain.

Rosita nodded. "P..Please?"

Cody got up and started filling up the bathtub with warm water. He helped her into the tub, taking off her shorts and helped her sit down.

Rosita groaned relaxing. He stayed with her rubbing her back. Rosita breathed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Gl...Glad you are here." She panted.

"Me too." Cody smiled kissing her softly.

Rosita groaned softly, breathing, labor went on for a few more hours. Cody couldn't track down Harlan. Everyone else was still busy with the aftermath.

Rosita let out a loud moan from upstairs, "Cody!" She cried out.

Cody came back upstairs and went into the bathroom to find Rosita kneeling on her hands and knee's in the tub, crying and pushing. Cody kneeled down, and took a look. "It's alright." He smiled watching. "Push if you feel it."

Rosita groaned and growled slightly, "Noooo." She shook her head. "Not in here."

"You want to move?" he asked frowning slightly. Rosita nodded. Cody sighed and helped her up and into the bedroom. She groaned and stopped squating slightly with each step. "Oh!"

"Almost there babe." He said seeing the bed.. He threw a towel on it, and helped her in it.. "Push baby." He said grabbing the oil lamps turning them up, as it was getting really dark out.

Rosita groaned and pushed, she ended up turning onto her side and propped one leg up on Cody's shoulder.

"Good, baby.. Good." Cody smiled seeing the head. "I see the head." He watched and held her free hand. "Can't believe you're doing this baby." He kissed her hand.

Rosita breathed and pushed more, she groaned and cried slightly feeling the baby crown.

"Breathe baby." Cody said taking her freehand and putting it on top of the baby's head. "Almost out." He was feeling excited and emotional at the same time.

"Can.. I see?" Rosita groaned stopping for a minute, resting. Cody grabbed a mirror and let her look. Rosita smiled and cried. She started pushing again.

Cody watched and guided the baby's head out, and after a few more pushes caught the baby. "He's here." Cody smiled wide, "We have a boy." He said excited. He leaned over and kissed her as she moved to her back and groaned holding the baby on her chest, she started crying more holding him close, as the baby cried loud and hard, kissing his face. "He's perfect." She cried more and kissed Cody.

Cody covered the baby with a towel. "He is." He smiled and kissed her back, he wiped his tears away before Rosita saw them.

Rosita rested holding the baby close. "Hi Eric." She smiled softly, wrapping him up in the blanket. She groaned and breathed. "Ooh."

Cody took the baby and laid him in the bassinet beside the bed. "Feeling like you need to push?"

Rosita nodded and groaned, She inhaled and pushed.

Cody smiled and watched. "Keep going baby."

Rosita gave birth to the second baby in 5 pushes and cried feeling the baby slid out.

Cody smiled catching the second baby. "It's another boy." Cody laughed.

Rosita cried and held him close also. She laid there panting, then there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Carson." Harlan said waiting.

Cody held her and the babies close. "Come in." He said kissing Rosita.

Harlan smiled. "Well.. Looks like they decided to finally come hmm?"

Rosita nodded and smiled, laughing softly, she was exhausted, and happy.

Harlan looked Rosita over, examining her to make sure she was okay, then moved onto looking over the babies. "Did a good job Rosita - and Cody." He smiled handing them back. "Healthy boys."

Rosita smiled and kissed Cody, and wiped his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Cody was woken up by Rosita grabbing his arm, for the 10th time in 2 weeks, between false labor alarms and Rositas nightmares. He was living on edge. He just calmed her down, and rubbed her back to get her back to sleep. The babies still hadn't made their entrance yet.

"Shh.." Cody hummed, softly rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep. She was having nightmares about Negan taking her and stealing the babies - along with killing him.

Rosita fell back sleep, Cody got up and got dressed. He walked to Negan's cell across town. He walked in and saw Negan sleeping. "You wont hurt my family." He whispered, the guard had fallen asleep also. He opened the cell, and raised his knife and struck Negan. He pulled out the dagger, and rinsed it off, leaving the door shut, and going back home.

He got into the shower, and cleaned up along with washing his clothes. He examined his damaged face, and sighed. He got dressed and laid down with Rosita. He felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

He slowly fell asleep.

The next morning was crazy. Melanie went to visit her husband and found him murdered. Rick was consoling her, and trying to calm her down. Michonne was in looking at the body.

Cody and Rosita were staying home inside. He rubbed her back. "Anything hon?" he said rubbing her belly.

"They are never coming." Rosita pouted, sighing. She was tired of being pregnant.

"They will be here soon." Cody smiled and promised. "Feel up to fooling around?"

"Only you would think about that." Rosita smiled slightly and kissed him. She walked upstairs leading him. "Lets get this over with."

"Oh i do love that talk.." Cody teased

Rostia giggled and punched him softly. "Stop it."

Cody smiled and kissed her more, rubbing her side, and belly.

Rosita sat back, laying down. She and him slept together, and tired to keep quiet as everyone was freaking out outside trying to figure out who killed Negan.

Four Days Later:

Things had calmed down, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Negan being killed. Melanie decided to lock herself away to focus on her two kids.

Rosita groaned breathing though a contractions.

"Keep going babe." Cody smiled rubbing her back. "Doing good."

"Sh...Shut up." Rosita groaned breathing.

Cody sighed, and kept rubbing, he knew she didn't mean it.

"Oh." Rosita groaned, sighing. "Damn it… They stopped." She sighed laying back against him.

"I'm sorry hon." Cody sighed.

Rosita hugged him and tried relaxing. "I'm going to be pregnant forever."

"I know… You make it too comfortable in there." Cody smiled joking.

Rosita cuddled, and tried relaxing.

"Patience baby." He said kissing her more.

2 Days More

Cody was out walking with Rosita to try and help her go into labor. "Wanna walk a little more?"

Rosita nodded, and sighed. "Maybe Harlan should induce me."

"Well, We can ask him when we see him later today." Cody smiled kissing her cheek.

"Alright." Rosita sighed.

Cody looked up hearing Tara shouting. "Whats going on?"

"Take COVER. NOW." She screamed, as she got shot, and fell to the ground. She got up and tried running, as a vehicle's broke down the gate. Cody helped Rosita into the meeting hall. He got her to sit down behind the couch. Cody, Rick and Carl grabbed guns and ran out starting to fight. Cody frowned seeing it was the remaining Saviors that somehow survived.

They started fighting.

During the fighting, One of the guys started burning down the houses, and buildings.

Rosita was being protected by Michonne. She had a gun, and kept an eye out helping, after tending to Tara's wounds.

Cody, Rick, Carl and the other men took down a lot of Saviors. Cody started using his martial art skills he had. Some of the woman joined fighting also, as others tried either taking cover, or tried putting out the fire.

Rosita groaned to herself, keeping quit. She looked down and saw her pants wet. "Shit."

After a while, the fire was still blazing, but the remaining saviors had died, and Rick ran around helping the others - he ordered Michonne to help also. Cody ran back to were Roista was, and saw her pants wet.

"My….uhm…. Water broke." she said trying to not freak out.

"Alright." Cody said helping her up and walked back to their house. "Breathe babe."

"I am." Rosita groaned, getting help walking.

Cody looked as a few houses burned down. "Can't believe this happened." He helped her inside, and upstairs.

Rosita took off her coat, and tried kicking off her pants. Cody came over and helped her. "Calm down." He said helping her. "Could be a while still."

Rosita didn't say anything, and just groaned as he leaned over the bed.

Cody rubbed her back, and helped her take her shirt off to her tank top, and tied her hair up. Rosita grabbed his hand and breathed, as she squeezed them.

"Doing good." Cody said turning her around. "Feeling anything."

Rosita groaned, "Pressure."

"Do you need to push?" Cody asked watching, and rubbing her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squated slightly rocking her hips a bit, and groaned.

"A little." Rosita said not sure, she was really getting scared now.

"Wanna try pushing?" Cody asked rubbing her sides more.

Rosita nodded and tried after laying down. Cody kept rubbing her back, watching. Rosita groaned.

"Warm bath?" It was killing Cody seeing her in pain.

Rosita nodded. "P..Please?"

Cody got up and started filling up the bathtub with warm water. He helped her into the tub, taking off her shorts and helped her sit down.

Rosita groaned relaxing. He stayed with her rubbing her back. Rosita breathed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Gl...Glad you are here." She panted.

"Me too." Cody smiled kissing her softly.

Rosita groaned softly, breathing, labor went on for a few more hours. Cody couldn't track down Harlan. Everyone else was still busy with the aftermath.

Rosita let out a loud moan from upstairs, "Cody!" She cried out.

Cody came back upstairs and went into the bathroom to find Rosita kneeling on her hands and knee's in the tub, crying and pushing. Cody kneeled down, and took a look. "It's alright." He smiled watching. "Push if you feel it."

Rosita groaned and growled slightly, "Noooo." She shook her head. "Not in here."

"You want to move?" he asked frowning slightly. Rosita nodded. Cody sighed and helped her up and into the bedroom. She groaned and stopped squating slightly with each step. "Oh!"

"Almost there babe." He said seeing the bed.. He threw a towel on it, and helped her in it.. "Push baby." He said grabbing the oil lamps turning them up, as it was getting really dark out.

Rosita groaned and pushed, she ended up turning onto her side and propped one leg up on Cody's shoulder.

"Good, baby.. Good." Cody smiled seeing the head. "I see the head." He watched and held her free hand. "Can't believe you're doing this baby." He kissed her hand.

Rosita breathed and pushed more, she groaned and cried slightly feeling the baby crown.

"Breathe baby." Cody said taking her freehand and putting it on top of the baby's head. "Almost out." He was feeling excited and emotional at the same time.

"Can.. I see?" Rosita groaned stopping for a minute, resting. Cody grabbed a mirror and let her look. Rosita smiled and cried. She started pushing again.

Cody watched and guided the baby's head out, and after a few more pushes caught the baby. "He's here." Cody smiled wide, "We have a boy." He said excited. He leaned over and kissed her as she moved to her back and groaned holding the baby on her chest, she started crying more holding him close, as the baby cried loud and hard, kissing his face. "He's perfect." She cried more and kissed Cody.

Cody covered the baby with a towel. "He is." He smiled and kissed her back, he wiped his tears away before Rosita saw them.

Rosita rested holding the baby close. "Hi Eric." She smiled softly, wrapping him up in the blanket. She groaned and breathed. "Ooh."

Cody took the baby and laid him in the bassinet beside the bed. "Feeling like you need to push?"

Rosita nodded and groaned, She inhaled and pushed.

Cody smiled and watched. "Keep going baby."

Rosita gave birth to the second baby in 5 pushes and cried feeling the baby slid out.

Cody smiled catching the second baby. "It's another boy." Cody laughed.

Rosita cried and held him close also. She laid there panting, then there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Carson." Harlan said waiting.

Cody held her and the babies close. "Come in." He said kissing Rosita.

Harlan smiled. "Well.. Looks like they decided to finally come hmm?"

Rosita nodded and smiled, laughing softly, she was exhausted, and happy.

Harlan looked Rosita over, examining her to make sure she was okay, then moved onto looking over the babies. "Did a good job Rosita - and Cody." He smiled handing them back. "Healthy boys."

Rosita smiled and kissed Cody, and wiped his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Rostia and Cody were slowly getting the hang of having two little ones around. Cody was feeding one with a bottle, "Come on Alistar." He smiled talking to the dirty blond haired boy, and watched Rosita feed Eric, who had dark brown hair.

"Please tell me it gets easier. "Rosita said exhausted, she was nursing constantly, she felt like a cow attatched to a mini milk machine.

"It gets easier." Cody said not really sure himself. He leaned over and kissed her. "You look great." He smiled, the twins were a week old so far - Everyone, especially Maggie loved them. They were always coming over and helping out, or just over to hold them.

Maggie came into the livingroom with lunch, and sat down. She gently took baby Alistar. "Come to auntie Maggie." She cood, her baby was asleep in the bassine, currently in a milk coma. She took Alistar and took over feeding him.

Cody smiled and picked up a sandwich and handed one to Rosita, and helped her while they ate. "Hows Melanie doing?" He asked curious.

"Shes doing alright. Keeping busy with the kids - Trying to keep it together."

Cody sighed. "Shes still mourning him?"

"Well… Negan was her husband." Maggie sighed. "She had been with him since the begining. Rick thinks she might of been brain washed also - thats why shes having such a hard time."

Cody frowned, "Thats gotta be hard." He said looking down at Eric.

"Whats wrong Cody?" Maggie asked watching him.

"I uhm… " Cody sighed. " I have a confession." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Maggie. "I did it - I killed him."

Rosita looked at him. "Why?" She frowned.

Cody sighed and told her and Maggie why he did it. "He wouldn't change. We all know that." He said getting up and walking out of the house, to go talk to Rick.

Maggie sighed and looked at Rosita. "Well… This will be interesting." She rocked Alistar, and burped him. "It'll be okay Rosita."

"I hope so.." Rosita sighed and switched sides while nursing Eric. "I really dont want to loose him again."

Cody walked into Ricks house and sat down without being invited.

Rick frowned. "Cody? Shouldn't you be home?"

" Uhm... " Cody sighed. "I killed that bastard Negan."

Rick sighed and rubbed his temple. "Do not talk about it anymore to anyone - Melanie is still mourning."

Cody rubbed his neck. "Well.. Rosita and Maggie know."

"That is all who need to know - Cody. Just go home and we will talk later." Rick sighed walking him out. "I'll talk to you in a few days."


	31. Chapter 31

Melanie had been visiting with Rick and Michonne, She still lived with Harlan. She looked up at Cody. "Hello." She said stopping him. She grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?"

"I...uhm… Sure." Cody said slightly worried.

Melanie walked to Ricks porch, and sighed softly, sitting down. "I know Negan wasn't a good man. He was a good dad though." She bit her lip and looked down. "I've come to understand what he did to me was wrong." She looked up at Cody and leaned in whispering into his ear. "I know you killed him."

Cody froze, listening to her, he looked at Melanie worried.

"Secret is safe with me." Melanie smiled slightly. "Thank you for breaking me from that bondage of abuse." She looked down. "Harlan has been counseling me along with Father Gabriel." She tied her hair back. "Thank you for doing that." she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I don't think I could have done that."

Cody listened to her, hesitantly, and nodded. "I'm still sorry for your loss." He sighed. "He had to go Melanie." He said hugging her.

Melanie nodded. " I know."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked letting go watching her, whispering.

Melanie bit her lip. "I saw you go in there and do it." She sighed. "I can't turn you in for it, or anything. You have a family.." She smiled slightly, thinking about her three kids.

Cody nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Can you… be with me when I tell Rick?"

Melanie nodded, and got up. "Hes inside cleaning his guns." She said opening the door going in with him.

Rick looked up confused at the pair walking in. "Back so soon Mel?" He smiled, and looked at Cody. "Whats going on?"

Cody sighed, and sat at the table. "I…..killed Negan." He said looking at Rick. Melanie looked at him, and nodded. "He did. I uhm… saw it."

Rick frowned."Why did you do that?" He asked putting his gun down looking at Cody. "He was going to be an asset."

"He was never going to work with us Rick. He wouldn't have."

Rick frowned listening, then looked at Melanie. "How did you see it?"

"I went in for my midnight visit with Negan…" She said looking down. She had conjical visits with him.

Rick sighed. "I see."

"I was hiding after our time together, in the closet." Melanie paused, " I heard Cody walk, in and watched him do it."

Rick shook his head. "You didn't say anything?"

Melanie frowned. "Rick you know what he did to me also. He was a monster." She thought her uncle would be thrilled she finally agreed with him.

Rick sighed rubbing his head, he had a headache. "Thank you for the confession." He said looking at them. "You both are on restrictions. No supply runs, or anything." He said looking at Cody then Melanie. "You. You are going to go back to Harlan's, and pretend this didn't happen." He sighed.

"Rick!" Melanie protested, getting up.

Rick frowned and grabbed her arm. "Don't test me. You are apart of my family. You are not too young to be turned over a knee. Just because you are 20 with kids, doesn't mean you are mature enough and can use some discipline."

Melanie frowned, and sighed. "I'm sorry." She knew he meant it.

Rick looked at Cody. "I won't hesitate to do that to you also." He said making his point across.

Cody raised a brow and looked at Melanie. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Melanie sighed, she had gotten mouthy with him when they first came and he swatted her because she said she was going to continue seeing Negan even after he told her not to go see him. "He still does the same with Carl from time to time."

Rick sighed. "Back to your homes. I'll come talk to you both separately later. Go."

Melanie sighed, and left the house going back to Harlans.

Cody rolled his eyes and left, he didn't think Rick would really do that to him.

Rick sighed sitting with Michonne. "Well.. How much did you hear?"

Michonne sighed, "Everything. At least he isn't a problem anymore." She shook her head. "Mel and Cody will remember for next time. Restrictions wont kill them.."

Rick nodded. "Just wish I could have stopped all this, mainly everything that happened because of him." He sighed. He wished he had taken Melanie earlier months before the world went to hell, and started taking care of her with Lori. "Same with Cody getting taken."


	32. Chapter 32

It had been 9 months and Cody was finally off restrictions with Rick. He was off on a supply run leaving Rosita home alone with the twins. He frowned going out by himself. He looked over at the empty passenger seat were Glenn always sat. He was still having a hard time with Glenn's death. He tried taking his mind off of it by singing to himself. He came upon the store, and took a walker down, went inside and grabbed the things they needed.

He came back to Alexandria, and dropped the things off to Rick. Then went home to Rosita and the boys. "Hey." He smiled slightly kissing her. "You okay?" He asked, she looked upset.

"I…" Rosita looked down, at the boys as they played on the floor. They were crawling and pulling themselves up and standing. Rosita pulled Cody close, and handed him a pregnancy test.

Cody raised a brow and looked at it. He then looked at Rosita, and back at it again. "R...We're having another baby?" He smiled.

Rosita nodded and started crying, she was emotional, and exhausted from taking care of the boys and the morning sickness she was having.

Cody sat down and held her close, as she cried. "Honey, it'll be okay." He said rubbing her back. "We got this." He promised. "We have got this." He smiled. "But this is great. We are having another baby."

Rosita nodded calming down. She broke down and told him everything. "I wasn't feeling good for the 4th time week.." She bit her lip. "Can we really do it?" She looked at the boys. "We will have two 1 and a half year olds, with a newborn."

Cody nodded. "Of course we can do it hon." He kissed her more. " I love you Rosita." He placed a hand on her flat belly. "We will be okay."

Rosita nodded and cuddled close, not saying anything. She still wasn't sure about it.

Cody smiled and held her close, he was thrilled to be a dad again. He looked over at the boys and watched Eric, as he let go of the table and took a step. "Go Eric "He smiled" Good boy." Cody let go of Rosita and got on the flor with Rosita, "Walk to daddy and momma." He said watching Eric take a step to him. Alistar did the same with Rosita. "Ha! My smart boys." He smiled holding Eric.


	33. Chapter 33

Harlan watched the monitor, and smiled. "You are 12 weeks along." He turned the monitor to face her and turned it up so they could hear the heartbeat. "Looks like twins again."

Cody smiled, and Rosita started crying.

Harlan finished nad let them to have a moment in private.

"What's wrong baby?" Cody said leaning down and holding her hand.

Rosita just cried. "I…..I dont know." she sighed. "Just scared this time around more now that we have two boys at home.." She bit her lip. "I'm going to be all on my own, with four kids in diapers."

Cody frowned "No you won't. I will help you all the time."

"Yeah, when you are home." Rosita sighed sitting up. "You aren't home lately.."

"I'm sorry I'm not around enough lately. That will change." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you feel alone." He said feeling horrible. He never wanted her to feel this way.

Rosita sniffed and sighed, she didn't say anything.

Cody rubbed her back and looked at her. "I will make it so I'm home more baby. It isn't fair for you to worry and be scared something will happen." He rubbed her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." He sighed.

"I was hoping we could have spaced them apart more." Rosita sighed. "That's why we've been using condoms, along with keeping track of everything else."

Cody nodded listening to her. "Do you want to continue with this pregnancy?"

Rosita flashed a look up at him. "I'm not getting an abortion."

"Well you scared me for a minute, Rosita." He sighed and sat down holding her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Rosita sighd and wiped her face. "Just scared."

"I'll be around more." Cody promised. "That way, I can help out at home more, and give you the rest and breaks you need. Hell. Maggie would come over and help too."

"She's got enough going on now that she has her baby and is with Daryl now.."

Cody smiled and laughed slightly. "Honey, She would be glad to help, hell so would Daryl." He rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead. "Rick and Michonne…. And everyone else that loves you would be thrilled to help out."

"I hope so." She smiled slightly. "We are done after these babies come though. This shop is closed." She teased him.

"Sure it is." Cody laughed and helped her off the table. "Let's go see how the boys are doing."

Rosita nodded and walked out with him. Harlan was sitting on the floor playing with them.

"Careful." He smiled. He had kids toys and stuff here because Melanie still lived with him, with her three kids. They had slowly been growing close to each other since.

Alistar shook his head no, "Dah-dah-dada" Then took the toy away from his brother and hit him with it. Eric started crying, and then Alistar tried sitting on him.

"Hey hey." Harlan said moving Alistar off his brother. "Be nice." He looked Eric over. "Well..You got a good goose-egg boy." Eric cried and cuddled with him.

Rosita sat on the chair and watched. Melanie came in the back door carrying Sarah and Ford who where sleeping, Charity was on her back in a baby carrier. She said them down in bed, and came out carrying her in her arms now. "Hi." She smiled. "Starting a babysitting business on the side huh?"

Harlan laughed. "Sure, why not." He let Eric down, to play, and took Charity. "Other two sleeping?"

"Yeah." She smiled sitting down, and looked at Rosita. "How you guys doing?"

"Pretty good." Rosita smiled slightly, she was tired though.

"That's good." Melanie smiled and watched the boys play. Harlan put Charity down on the floor, and watched them all play together. "Now we just need Hershel here and it would get really interesting." Melanie smiled and laughed.

"That kids a pistol." Cody smiled and laughed. "Really takes after Glenn."

Rosita nodded, and smiled. "Yeah he does. He's gonna be a heartbreaker though with those eyes of his."

"Maggie better be ready for that now." Cody smiled. "Charity and the boys will be heartbreakers too."

"I can tell already she is." Melanie smiled slightly. "Ford kind of is already. He gets Judith to play whatever he wants to play." She sighed. She just hoped he didn't turn out like Negan though. "Sarah likes some boy at school. I'm not ready for that yet." She shook her head.

Rosita smiled slightly. "Especially since they take after Cody." She leaned her head on him, and smiled more. "Wonder if the new babies will be that way too."

Melanie smiled, "Congratulations." She said squeezing her hand "Twins again?"

Rosita nodded. "Yes." She bit her lip and smiled, "Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

Cody kept to his promise. He was home at a decent time every night, to help Rosita with the twins and make sure she was doing okay, and to just take care of her.

"Sit down." Cody said not looking up, he knew she was doing too much. She was breathing hard. "Now." He looked up at her slightly, he was giving the boys a bath.

Rosita sighed and sat down, she was showing already - which wasn't unusual. It happens earlier with each additional pregnancy sometimes. "Better?"

"Yes." Cody smiled slightly. "Alistar. SIT." He said looking at him. "Now, please." He sighed and finished bathing the boy. He took him out and let him run around naked. He turned to Erick and bathed him, then did the same. He dumped the water and cleaned up the mess, then scooped them both up. "Gotcha." He smiled and got them dressed.

Rosita smiled watching them. When he was done he put them to bed in their cribs. He hadn't had the energy to switch them to regular beds yet. He sat down and smiled. "Doing good?"

Rosita nodded and smiled. "Much better." She rubbed her bump. "5 months to go." She sighed. "I'm going to be huge again."

"But so beautiful." Cody smiled and kissed her, then her belly.

"Oh sure. Gonna say that to me when I'm gorging myself?" Rosita teased.

"Of course." Cody smiled. "You feed yourself all you want." He laughed.

Rosita smiled. "Thanks." She laid her head back while Cody rubbed her belly and kissed her neck.

"I love you, Rosita." Cody smiled rubbing more.

"I love you too, Cody." Rosita smiled softly.

Cody continued taking care of Rosita and rubbing her slightly swollen feet. "How you feeling today?" He asked her that everyday, he was wonderinf if she was going mad yet from him asking.

Rosita smiled. "I'm good. Promise." She relaxed more.

Cody started rubbing up her leg, and massaging her whole leg. "Good." He smiled back.

Rosita relaxed more, feeling his hands massage her legs. "Very good." She sighed osftly.

Cody laughed and kissed her leg as he massaged her. He continued going up, and rubbed more. He pulled her into his lap, and kissed her more. He slowly undid her shirt and kissed down her neck, and placed his hands under her shirt and kept going.

Rosita groaned and titled her head.

Cody smiled and continued kissing and taking off her shirt He took off his also.


	35. Chapter 35

Rosita was outside working on the garden with Maggie. "Oh!" She stopped and smiled, feeling her stomach.

"Kicking?" Maggie smiled watching the twins play, and Hershel sleep.

Rosita smiled and nodded, pressing her hand in more. She grabbed Maggies and pressed in.

Maggie smiled and held it more. "I miss that." She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Maggie." Rosita sighed softly. "Isn't fair." She looked down at the sleeping little boy of Maggie and Glenn's.

"Not at all." Maggie sighed sitting down. "Glad I have him though and you all."

Rosita hugged her gently. "We love you."

Maggie smiled nodding. "Love you all too." She sighed softly watching Hershel.

Cody came walking back from the construction yard. He was working on something for Rick. He washed up and came through the fence to check on them and see if they needed anything. He shut the gate and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Rosita smiled and hugged him softly, then sat back down resting her tired back.

"Looking good." Cody smiled kissing her, and holding her close, to go on bread for a bit.

"I look horrible." Rosita sighed.

Maggie smiled. "Stop it you are beautiful damn it."

Cody laughed and held Rosita closed. "Yeah you are baby. Sexy-mama."

Rosita smiled slightly and cuddled. She rolled her eyes and laughed hearing him. "Cody!"

Cody rested a hand over Rositas and held it tightly, chuckling. "Well you are.." He grinned. "Can't believe we will be a family of 6 soon."

"I can't believe I let you near me after the last time." Rosita teased.

 **"You're the one who wanted some cody-lovin!" Cody winked. He ignored Maggie as she made a gagging sound.**

Rick hollered from the courtyard. "Cody come on!"

Cody sighed and kissed Rosita. "Back to the old grind." He winked. He got up and ran back to the construction zone. He wiped his face with a cold rag feeling a slight pound in his head. He ignored it and walked back to go back up the ladder to continue working on the wall.

Cody was working up on the ladder, when he heard a scream and felt a pounding upside his head. He grabbed onto it with one hand, he was horrible headache, and then he felt someone bump into his ladder and he fell off the ladder and landed hard hitting his head.

"Cody!" He heard a distant voice screaming his name.

"Cody!"


	36. Chapter 36 - New Dream

_Negan laughed. "She's kind of cute… I should take her back as one of my wives.. Even that one..." He said looking at Rosita, who was crying._

 _"Hell you are. "Cody said getting up and punching Negan._

 _Negan moved back getting up he raised his hand telling his men to stand down. "Shit.. This one has some spunk and I like it.." He looked at Cody who just stood their. Cody moved and tackled him to the ground._

 _Negan got up and grabbed Cody by the hair and started beating his face into the ground..._

Cody groaned out in pain as he felt his body being turned over. His head was pounding.

"Cody!" Maggie screamed.

"Cody!" Rosita cried.

Negan chuckled, and looked at Eugene's body and whistled as he walked to the camper. "You all have been warned, and punished. Remember for next time!" He growled. He motioned for his men to leave them, and walked back to their trucks.

Cody was coughing hard, and having a hard time breathing. He felt Rosita touch his face. "Rosie?" He said shaking hard.

"Negan!" Rosita cried looking up at him.

Negan narrowed his eyes and stopped at the door, he turned on his heels and walked back over looking at Cody. "Shit. I really beat the hell out of him." He chuckled. He opened his bottle of water, took a drink then poured it over Cody's face. "Calm down kid. You'll live." He smiled slightly. "Shit. He'd make a great part of my team." He stood up looking at Abe. "You too." He smirked. Then looked at Maggie and Rosita. "Get all the supplies I ask for. Or I will take some of your men and maybe some new wives as collateral next time, you stupid prick." He winked at Rick.

Abe got up and punched at Negan. Negan ducked, and hit him back hard with a punch. "Watch yourself." He growled.

Rick nodded. "We understand." He sighed looking defeated. He collapsed to his knee's and looked at Carl.

Daryl was unconscious in the back of the truck.

Negan paused. He didn't really believe Rick. He walked over, and grabbed Rick by the collar. "Say. Thank you." He growled.

Rick looked up at him and shook. "Thank you.." He whispered. "Thank you Negan."

"That's better." He smiled and threw him to the ground. "I'll be back in 5 days." He said walking to the camper. "Get your shit together!" He laughed shutting the door and going back inside.

They left.

Rosita cried holding Cody close, as he bled hard. "We have to get him to hilltop." She was worried, and looked at Maggie. Maggie nodded crying in pain from what was going on with her baby, along with what happened to Cody. Glenn helped Maggie up. "Get to the camper." He groaned, and helped Rosita get Cody up along with Abe.

Rick moved Eugene's body, and got it in back of a truck so they could bury him later. Michonne kept quiet. Then finally broke the silence. "We are going to kill him." She looked over at Rick. Rick nodded in agreement.

 **Totally, pulled a DALLAS.**

 **Stay tuned ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

Rosita was keeping Cody's head still, making a makeshift neck brace from a towel and some other material that she found. Abe was helping her. "He keeps drifting back asleep." Rosita was freaking out.

"Calm down Rosita." Abe said having her sit down. "Calm down. He'll be okay." Abe promised and smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. Rosita started cryig more.

Abe had her sit in the chair, and kept an eye on him as Michonne drive. "How you doing Maggie?"

"I'm…..I'm okay." she groaned, closing her eyes curled up in a ball. She was worried about Cody more right now. Glenn was holding her close, and watching Cody.

"Rosita…" Cody muttered in his confusion. "Get….the babies, Alistar and eric…" He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling for a minute.

"Cody." Rosita said watching him, and checked his eyes. He didn't move. "Cody!"

Cody blinked and his eyes rolled back and he started having a seizure. Abe watched him and let it ride. "How far away are we?" He asked.

"About 2 miles." Michonne said guessing. It wasn't far.

"Hurry. He's having a seizure." Abe said just watching him.

Cody's seizure stopped after a minute, and he started having a rattled breathing, along with coughing up a lot of blood. Rosita showed Abe how to do a log roll, and kept him on his side.

A while later, Michonne pulled into Hilltop. Harlan came inside, and saw Cody, then Maggie.

"Take him first." Maggie said starting to cry. She was worried.

Harlan nodded and got help taking him off the camper, and inside. He started working on Cody and checking him over.

About 3 hours later. Harlan finished with Cody getting him stabilized. He walked into the exam room where Rosita and Maggie were. Glenn was talking to Rick. "He's okay. He's got a concussion, along with 7 broken ribs. He was lucky.."

Rosita sighed, and nodded. "Thank you doctor.

Harlan nodded and started examining Maggie and the baby.


	38. Chapter 38

Rosita sat with Cody, and held his hand.

Cody groaned muttering in his sleep. "Rosita."

"I'm here." Rosita said holding his hand tighter. "Wake up Cody, please."

Glenn and Maggie were sitting with her. "Come on Cody." Maggie whispered softly.

"Why did he have to be such an idiot and fight him?" Rosita said laying her head down on his leg.

"Well, he's pretty protective of you. Can't blame him for that." Glenn sighed.

Rosita sighed and nodded. "I know."

Maggie rubbed Rosita's back and looked at Glenn.

A little bit later, Cody coughed and slowly started waking up. "Rosita?"

"Cody." Rosita cried softly,sitting up.

"Hey." Cody smiled weakly. He was exhausted.

"Thank god." Rosita smiled and kissed him. She looked him over. "God Cody, you could have died!" She was angry now. She hit him softly on the arm. She looked at his face, he was badly scarred from the barbed wire bat, along with getting a few beating to the rest of him.

"I'm sorry." Cody sighed, and looked at her. He held her hand. "Didn't want him to take you. Or Maggie."

"I know but still." Rosita sighed. "Eugene died." She said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cody sighed, he didn't get along with him but he did talk to him a lot.

"Someone had to.." Rosita looked down. "I thought it was going to be you at first."

"Thank god he only maimed me." Cody grinned slightly. He looked at Rosita. "How are the boys?"

"Boys?" Rosita frowned. "We dont know the gender of the babies yet."

"Must of been a dream then." Cody sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Rosita said touching his face to get him to look at her.

Cody sighed and looked at her. "I had a dream while being beaten." He smiled slightly. "We had two boys - Erick and Alistar." He rubbed her hand more, "Glenn died." he frowned. "So did Abe." He sighed. "Maggie had a little boy - Hershel." He looked up at her. "My god, Rosita. It was my fault Glenn and Abe died."

Rosita listened and held him close. "Everything it okay right now." She whispered kissing his head. "Glenn is alive - Abe is alive, Maggie and I are okay. So are you." She kissed him more.

Cody sighed calming down, he held Rosita and rubbed her back. "Thank you Rosita." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rosita smiled kissing him softly. "We will be okay."


	39. Chapter 39

**3 Months Later:**

Cody was helping load up the supplies, as he and Rick stood in the town center waiting for Negan to come. He had been working his ass off to make sure supplies were what Negan wanted.

"He'll be here soon." Rick sighed looking at the 3 boxes they gathered. They tried their best, but with winter coming soon. They wanted to hold out and hide extra supplies to make sure they would make it through the winter.

"It's not enough Rick." Cody sighed looking at him. Maggie was in the house on bedrest, with Glenn. Rosita was inside taking care of Judith.

"Well. He will have to take it. "Rick frowned.

They watched Negan's truck move up and come into Alexandria. He stepped out of the truck and walked over to them. He glanced at the boxes. "What the fuck is this?" He frowned. "This isn't even half!" He said kicking the boxes. He glanced at Rick and then Cody. He grabbed Rick by the collar. "Our men will go inside and search." He glanced at his men, and nodded. They marched off and went inside.

"Negan that's all we could get." Rick said watching him.

Negan raised a brow. "Well. Too bad." He walked over and opened the door. "Come on babydoll." He extended his hand and helped a young woman out. "This is my wife. She will be going around and looking also." He smiled. "Be nice, she bites." He slapped her butt and sent her off.

The woman walked inside Maggie's house, and looked around. She was met by Glenn. "Hello." She said keeping her gun on her. "Negan sent me in to explore." She had a man with her as backup. He stayed in the hallway behind the woman.

Glenn nodded and moved aside. "My wife is on bedrest." He glanced at the man and didn't let him through.

The woman shrugged, and spoke to him in irish. He rolled his eyes and stayed in the hallway with Glenn. She walked inside. "Hello." She smiled softly. She glanced around the room, and walked a bit.

"Hello." Maggie said annoyed and exhausted. She was close to 20 weeks now.

The woman smiled slightly looking at the baby things. "First?"

"Yes." Maggie answered coldly.

"Names Maddie." The woman said pushing her red hair from her eyes tying it back into a loose braid.

"Maggie."

Maddie nodded and looked in the closet. She didn't see anything, she closed it. She noticed Glenn and Drew walked downstairs. She continued looking around the room, then walked back to where Maggie was. "Negan wont hurt you, he just wanted me to look over things." She said looking under the bed. She got up and sat in the chair. "Halfway done?"

Maggie nodded and kept glaring at her. "Usually this friendly during your raids?"

Maddie smiled slightly, flashing some teeth. "Not my raid, Negan's. He thinks Rick is holding out on him." She sighed. "He just brought me along because I can usually make people talk."

"Goodluck Getting shit from me." Maggie said trying to reach the water on the table. But was over-reaching and made herself throw up, grabbed the trashcan and threw up in it instead of on the bed.

Maddie leaned over and grabbed it. "Well. I guess time will tell." She smiled slightly. She handed the water to Maggie. "Enjoy the pregnancy. Gets more exciting as time goes on." She said standing up.

Maggie frowned, and sighed. "How would you know?"

Maddie smiled slightly. "I've had 2 kids." She said turning around, and walking to her from the window. "It goes by quick." She pulled out a small bottle and handed it to her. "Morning sickness all 9 months is a bitch." She smiled putting it on the table. "Helps a lot." She walked to the window opening it. "Nothing here." She hollered before shutting it.

"Why are you being nice?"

"I used to be a midwife before all hell broke loose." Maddie said smiling. "Pregnancy was hard before all this shit -now it's 30 times harder." She didn't look very hold, maybe in her early 30's. "Negan won't bother you. I won't let him bother the expecting mother's, or the new mothers."

Glenn walked in with Drew. "Whats going on?" Glenn frowned.

"Nothing." Maddie smiled. "All clear. Enjoy your day." She said walking out of the home. She left Glenn and Maggie flabbergasted.

Maddie fixed her sunglasses by pushing them up on her head. She walked to another house. She walked inside, and shut the door.

Rosit was laying on the sofa, with a sleeping Judith in the playpen. "What do you want?"

"Just a home check." Maddie smiled. "Lay down." She said watching her. "Relax. Nobody is going to harm you." She said walking around exploring the house. She came back to the living room. "You and...Maggie the only ones expecting?"

Rosita frowned, then sighed seeing the woman just stare at her waiting for an answer. "Yes."

Maddie nodded. "Good." She smiled. "Negan doesn't like taking from the expecting. He tries not too. He won't ransack yours or...Maggie's place." She promised.

"So he's a gentleman then?" Rosita spat. "Didn't seem like it when he almost killed my husband."

"Well… your husband needed a lesson - It was a lesson he deserved." Melanie smiled slightly. "As well as Rick."

Rosita bit her lip sitting up. "Your husband is an ass."

"I know." Maddie smiled slightly. "He is." She nodded looking at Drew. "Lets go." She looked at Rosita. "I'll see you again, Mrs. Rosita." She walked out of the building with Drew.

Negan frowned looking at her.

"They are expecting - Both of them." She stopped him, as she raised a hand.

Negan sighed. "Always have a soft spot for them, Maddie." He smiled slightly. Then looked at Rick. He saw his men coming with 10 bags full. "That'll do." He grinned.

Maddie smiled slightly. "Know me well, Dear."

Abe came out hollering at one of the men taking a huge box. "He can't do that!"

Maddie frowned hearing him. "Davis take it to the truck." She said watching the man named Abe.

Abe stopped seeing, her. He walked over to her. " Madison." He hadn't seen his baby sister in years.

Maddie smiled slightly. "Hello…Abe.."

Abe stood in front of, his estranged sister

Negan let out a laugh. "Shit. Happy fucking family reunion." He grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

Maddie smiled softly, hugging Negan. "Hello Abe." She let go of him and walked over. "Been a long time."

Abe looked down at her, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't believe she was alive and well all this time. He started muttering in irish to her.

Maddie rolled her eyes and answered back in irish. "I'm fine." she said switching to english. She looked up at him and smiled. She stood back.

Abe looked at Negan. "You're with him?" He growled. "Damn it Maddie!"

Negan frowned and walked over. "Hey…. Hey… Let's not talk to my wife that way."

Abe looked at Negan and wanted to strangle him. "My sister." He said sternly.

"I out rank you." Negan grinned. "I screw her every night."

Maddie looked at him and stood in between them "Enought talking." She pushed Negan aside and spoke to him for a while, then walked back and looked up at Abe. "Negan. Can i stay here for a while?" she asked glancing up at Negan.

Negan raised a brow "Why?"

"I would like to catch up with my brother." Maddie sighed, and smiled. "Please?"

Negan looked at her, then at Abe. "Alright. But Drew stays with you."

Maddie nodded. "Alright."

"I'll be back in 4 days." Negan said pulling her close and kissing hard. "If my wife is hurt - I'll come and bash 3 people's skulls in." He laughed and got in the truck. He was getting sick of being there anyway. "Maddie. Radio me later."

Maddie nodded." Yes love."

Abe and the rest frowned watching them pull away. Abe took Maddie by the arm and walked into his place and had Rick come with him. He sat her down. "What in the hell is wrong with you Maddie?" He frowned.

Maddie sighed, and put her hair down. She glanced up at her brother. "No hello?"

"Hello - Damn it Maddie - You are literally sleeping with the devil." Abe said sitting down. He shook his head.

Maddie didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "I'm sleeping with the devil?" She frowned. " I seemed to remember your temper and you could be the devil too." She snapped.

Abe growled and rubbed his head. "That was a long time ago."

"I know Negan can seem…...like an ass." Maddie said lightly. "He's a good guy… He's just…"

"Misunderstood?" Abe frowned. "That's bullshit." He got up and walked around for a moment. He stopped and sat down again in front of her. "Did you pop kids out with him?"

"Iris and Lucy are back at camp with a friend of mine." Maddie sighed. "They are 5 and 2."

Abe sighed, he rubbed his face. "Madison!" He laid his head back, he was getting a headache. "Go get them out of there. He tried to kill us." He looked at her.

Maddie nodded listening, and watched the man named Rick pace around. "Would you be willing to help us?" he finally asked looking at her.

"Why? I'm living the damn high life over at the sanctuary." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Seriously?" Rick frowned. "He takes a lot from us and you just help him and worry all bout yourself!"

Maddie raised a brow and stomped on his foot and grabbed his collar. "I work hard for my girls." She growled inching her face close to his. "I will do anything for them."

Rick looked her back in the eyes and clasped his hands on hers to try and get her to let go, she tightened her grip and smiled.

Maddie saw the look her brother was giving her, and let Rick go. "If he gets worse over the next month. We will talk again." She said getting up.

Abe sighed. "Deal." He went outside with her and walked around with her for a while.

Cody frowned as he sat with Rosita, and rubbed her slowly growing stomach. Rosita was 17 weeks along, and Maggie was 26 weeks along. He sighed looking at Rosita. "What do you think of her?" He asked her in Spanish.

"I'm still not sure… I dont really trust her though." Rosita sighed looking down. "Wish I wasn't this big already. Or I'd tail her."

Maddie looked up at them and waved. She smiled and spoke back in spanish. "I speak 4 languages." She bowed, and kept walking with her brother.

Rosita frowned and sighed. She didn't know what to think.

Glenn stayed with Maggie and brought her some soup and crackers. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Maggie sighed laying back. She was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, along with taking some herbal stuff Harlan recommended. She tried drinking the tea that Glenn made her from the herbs but was gagging. "Nope." She put it down and sighed. "Sorry hon." she tried eating the soup also but wasn't hungry yet.


	41. Chapter 41

Abe had managed to talk Maddie into letting him go with her back to the sanctuary. He walked into the courtyard with her and looked around. "This is sad." He looked at her.

Maddie sighed. "Yeah, not thrilled with his system either." she muttered. She took him around and they stopped at the clinic to get his cut looked at that Maddie gave him, so Maddie could convince Negan into letting him come with her. The doctor wasn't in, but his assistant was. "She'll be out soon." Maddie said sitting down in a chair.

Abe didn't say anything, he just sat on the table and held his bleeding forearm. He had a 9 inch cut and it was a bit deep. He kept a rag on it and let his eyes wander to see how everything was set up.

A woman came through the door wearing a pair of jean's and tank top. She washed her hands and dried them, walking over she looked at Abe. "What happened? "She asked grabbing some gloves. She nodded as he told her and grabbed a suture kit along with something to clean it out with. She sat down and moved the rag back. "Going to need stitches." She got the wound cleaned out and started suturing it.

Maddie watched, and smiled. "Atleast you'll have a cool scar Abe." She laughed. "Make it look awesome Grace."

Grace nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll be gentle." She looked up at Abe. "Where are you from?"

"Dc. Origionally." Abe smiled watching her, and looking at her face studying it. "But now, Alexandria."

"Alexandria." Grace smiled slightly. "Sounds familiar." She shook her head and kept going suturing him up, taking her time, going slightly slow to keep thinking and talking.

Maddie sat back eating an apple. "She hit her head on the run. Something about cannibals."

"Sounds like termitus." Abe said looking at Grace, then Maddie. "Some of my group killed and escaped from them."

"Termitus." Grace said focusing on that name. She stopped for a minute, then frowned. "My brother Glenn and all my company died there." She shook her head and continued.

Abe watched her and glanced over at Maddie, then back at Grace. "Have a picture of your former group?"

Grace looked up at him and raised a brow slightly, then looked at Maddie. "Can you grab it?" She shook her head and continued.

Maddie grabbed the frame off the table and looked at it. She didn't say anything and handed it to Abe. She realized who was in the picture.

"Glenn, Rick, Carol, Carl." He said looking at the picture. "Maggie." He turned the picture to her.

Grace finished and looked at picture. "I….Yeah, thats my brother." She said pointing to him. "He died."

Abe kept staring at her, he ran his free hand over his hair and sighed "I knew him." He said shifting in the table a bit. "He's a good guy."

"Wish was he was alive still."

"I…." Abe stopped watching Maddie leave the building to deal with something outside, then sighed. "Grace." He pulled out a photo Maggie took of them that was recent. He handed it to her. "Come with me to Alexandria."

"I…." Grace looked at it and bit her lip. "He….He's alive?"

Abe nodded, and fixed his shirt. "He is." He smiled slightly.

Grace sat back, looking at him and smiled slightly. "Everyone?"

"Everyone you kind of remember is." Abe said getting off the table and stood up.

Grace stood up and hugged him. Abe hesitated slightly, looking down at her. He hugged her back slightly.

Maddie walked in and cleared her throat. "Get things figured?"

Abe nodded, "Yeah." He muttered letting Grace go. "Can we get her out of here?"

Maddie bit her lip. "I can try. It might take a few weeks."

Abe frowned. "What?"

Maddie sighed. "Negan is on a tirate right now. Everyone is on watch duty or lock down right now. He's pretty pissed off with his one wife right now. Lets get you comfortable somewhere.."

Grace looked at Maddie. "He...can stay with me." She said gently. " I have another bed."

Maddie nodded and looked at Abe. "Sound good?"

"I..uhm…" Abe glanced at Grace. "Yeah. Soudsn good." He smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

Grace walked Abe to her house, along with Maddie. Grace opened the door and saw a young lady she must of been in her late teens sitting on the sofa. "Oh Melanie." She smiled at the girl.

Melanie sighed looking at Grace. "Can i say here for a few days? Negan.."

"Say no more." Grace smiled. "Free bedroom in the basement."

"Thank you." She smiled at Grace and frowned at Maddie and walked to the bedroom carrying her little boy.

Abe watched Melanie walk away downstairs. "You...didn't tell me she was alive." He turned to Maddie growling.

"You didn't ask." Maddie snapped watching him.

Abe and Maddie argued for a while about everything. Maddie sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I found Melanie about a year ago. She's one of Negan's wives - his first one in this new world. She's the most influenced and more dangerous than I am." She rubbed her face. "I'm surprised he didn't take her that night when he round you guys up."

Abe frowend, "And the boy?"

"Her son with him." Maddie sighed opening the bourbon and pouring a shot for him and her. "Grace refused to be a wife, but she somehow got Melanie to open up in ways nobody else has been able to. She doesn't talk to me even about how he treats her."

Abe took a drink and sighed. "I need to get her out of here."

"Good luck with that." Grace sighed. "She's too scared to leave him. She only comes here when she's fighting with him. He'll be around anytime in the next day or so to try and sweet talk her." She said folding her towels. "He's protected her, and everything for the past 3 years. They built this place together.."

Abe just watched Grace. "Well.. Does she remember me at all?"

"I wouldn't know. She refuses to talk about her life before all this. She barely talks to Maddie. Maddie became a wife a year ago after much bribing." She glanced at Maddie.

"Why did she act like she was mad at you though?" Abe said looking at Maddie.

Maddie sighed. "I threw her under the bus - told Negan it was her fault for one of the prisoners escaping. It was me though."

Abe sighed and got up, walking to the basement door. He knocked.

"Come in I guess." Melanie said rubbing her kids back as he fell asleep on the bed. He was about 2 years old.

Abe stepped in and walked down the stairs. He looked around and watched her.

"Can i help you." Melanie said coldly. "Dad."

Abe held his breath and sighed. "Melanie." He said walking carefully watching her, "What happened?" he sat down in a chair.

"Lets see… Abandoned by you - Mom and her step-down…" She said getting up and going to him. "Negan sold me my car, along with being a substitute teacher at my school." She grabbed a bottle of water. "He saved me." She opened it and took a drink.

"He's a psycho." Abe frowned. "I'm sorry I abandoned you when you were little." He sighed. "I shouldn't have." He place a hand on her shoulder. "But we need to get you out of here. He's spiraling out of control."

"No shit." Melanie said handing him a bottle of water. "Let's go upstairs." She said opening the door and walked upstairs with him. Grace and Maddie were talking.

"What's the plan." Melanie said watching them.

Abe paused for a minute and turned his mini radio down and spoke into it. "Yeah Cody. I'll have Melanie tell you all about the corridonants." He said handing it to her.

Melanie frowned and spoke into it, and whispered drawing a map of the place.

Grace, Maddie and Abe talked while listening to Melanie.

"Sound good." Melanie said turning it off. "Make it for 4 days from now." She put the radio down and stomped on it.


	43. Chapter 43

Cody had gotten word from Abe. He brought Glenn with him and hid outside in the trees waiting and watching, for Abe's sign.

Melanie had fallen back in Negan's good grace. She kissed him as she walked with him to the truck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

She rolled her eyes and got in the truck. His men were loaded in the other trucks as they were going out and getting half of everyones supplies today.

The doors opened.

Rick and Hilltop, along with the Kingdom charged them and attacked. Cody and Glenn jumped down as Negan was underneath them. He got hit over the head and was thrown in the truck. Melanie, Abe, Grace and Maddie were fighting and trying to get the kids out of there.

Glenn stopped fighting and saw his sister, Grace. He got stabbed and fell to the ground. Grace took off running and the group helped get him up and in the car as Grace took over caring for him.

Rick and the rest of them kept fighting the Saviors. The kids were loaded and Abe drove the truck with Maddie beside him with Grace in the back. Melanie looked back at the Sanctuary going up in flames. She let a tear fall and wiped it quickly. She turned around and helped Grace the best she could.

"Abe how far away are we." Melanie asked looking up. She felt odd calling him by his first name instead of dad, but ignored it.

"About 10 miles. "

"Hurry." she kept pressing, while Grace spoke to him in Korean, and tried keeping him away.

Abe nodded as he drove to Hilltop knowing Doc would be better for this.

They arrived a while later. Melanie could see the smoke raising over the trees at Hilltop as her old home burnt down. She sat outside the clinic with her young son watching everyone come back later. Rick walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're okay." He muttered.

"Hi Rick." She whispered hugging him softly. He walked her to his house and talked with her while the men took Negan to the jail-cell and kept guard. The kingdom was still at the Sanctuary taking all the people that lived there whom lived back to the Kingdom to see if they'd work out there.

Abe stayed and helped Grace. Glenn eventually pulled through and was fine. Maggie was brought in to see him and stay with him.

Abe and Grace went outside after getting him stabilized and giving Maggie some private time with him. Abe leaned against the tree. "So….How you doing?" He smiled.

Grace smiled looking up at him. "Pretty darn good." she placed a hand on his chest.

Cody returned exhausted, and sat down beside Rosita. "Hows my girl doing?" He smiled kissing her.

"You smell awful." She said covering her face.

"Walkers, smoke and whatever else does not mix." He laughed. He took off his clothes. "I'll get cleaned up." He said going into the bathroom.

"Darn right you will." Rosita sighed rubbing her stomach.

Things calmed down a few days later - Glenn made a recovery, and was doing very well. Rosita was exhausted and being taken care of by Cody. Rick was helping Melanie overcome everything that happened to her. Maggie was relieved Glenn would be okay, and pretty much stayed clinged to him lately. Abe and Grace were growing closer also.

Things...were... great...


	44. Chapter 44

Maggie was closing in on her due date. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She was off on a ride back from Hilltop with Cody. Rosita was back at home with Glenn, whom was busy getting things set up for the baby.

"Oh." Maggie groaned laying her head back.

"You okay?" Cody asked raising a eyebrow watching her slightly and kept driving.

"Just felt funny." She sighed rubbing her side. "Doc said If nothing happens soon. I might have to stay and get induced."

"That would suck." Cody sighed and smiled slightly. "But it should happen eventually."

"I hope so." Maggie looked down at her stomach. "Never thought I'd like being pregnant, mama always said it was painful."

"I'm glad she didn't scare you too bad away from it." Cody laughed.

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes taking a nap.

Cody kept driving, slowly. It was raining hard out and made it hard to see. He was taking his time and being careful.

Maggie woke up a hour later, they were still on the road. "Oh." she groaned and held onto her stomach. She reached down and felt her pants. "Uhm…"

"What?" Cody said keeping his eyes on the road.

"My uhm...my water broke." She said slightly panicking.

"I….shit." Cody sighed looking at her and kept driving. "Well.. breath uhm.. If anything changes. Let me know."

Maggie nodded laying her head back and focused on breathing. Cody tried reaching someone back at Alexandria but couldn't get ahold of anyone - He tried at hilltop too but all he got was static. He didn't tell Maggie that, he kept driving. It started raining harder, and the road was slowly starting to get washed out. He stopped. "Maggie…This road is crap. I need to turn around and take another road.."

Maggie nodded keeping her eyes closed. "Okay." She breathed.

Cody backed up and managed to turn around, he started back about 5 miles and went 10 miles south, and started heading east again. It put them 26 miles away from Alexandira. "How you feeling?" He asked trying the radio again.

"Really…. Odd." Maggie groaned softly.

Cody stopped, he knew Hilltop was 15 miles away. "Going back to Hilltop." He said as it started storming worse. "They are closer.." He said heading back west.

"Oh...Okay." Maggie said grabbing the radio and tried it. She looked at Cody. "Why isn't it working?"

"Must be the rain." He sighed and kept driving. He reached over and laid Maggie's seat back a bit to make her more comfortable.

Maggie groaned softly, and undid her pants some, and took off her seatbelt. She was gripping hard on the handle above the window, and the side of the seat. She was groaning more.

Cody glanced over at her he could see her stomach tightening hard under her shirt. He kept driving, hopeful they would make it.

After a while, Maggie let out a loud groan and moved her hands and pushed down her pants.

Cody kept driving.

Maggie groaned and moved against the window and kicked off her jeans and panties. She was breathing hard at this point. She took a breath and pushed, groaning.

Cody moved and watched. "Keep going Maggie." He said softly and kept driving.

Maggie groaned and pushed harder.

Cody watched and focused on the road. "About a mile away." He tried the radio again and got a hold of Hilltop, the one guard said Harlan would be their waiting inside the gate.

Cody pulled in a bit later and shut off the truck. He got out and helped Maggie inside with Hershel.

They got her into Harlan's house and comfortable. Maggie groaned holding on tightly to Cody.

"Breathe, Maggie." Cody said softly, holding her hands as Harlan examined her.

Maggie groaned hitting him slightly. "I am!"

"Dont hit me I'm not the one that knocked you up." Cody said helping her.

Maggie panted and groaned. "Would be gross if you did."

Harlan tried not laughing, he quickly examined her. "Doing good. 3 centimeters left."

Maggie let out a frustrating groan and laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "Damn it."

Cody looked at Harlan, he sighed. Harlan smiled slightly. "I'll check on you in a bit." he said going upstairs to use his radio to get ahold of Glenn.

A while later - Maggie groaned gripping tightly onto Cody's hands as she was pushing. "Never… Letting Glenn anywhere near me again!"

"I'll make sure to send him the message." Cody said letting her squeeze the hell out of his hands. "Stop arguing and push like Harlan said. Or else I'm singing."

"Ugh. No your voice is shit." Maggie snapped.

Cody smirked slightly. "Says you - Rosie loves my singing."

Maggie groaned digging her nails into Cody's hand. She was refusing to push.

"Maggie push." Harlan said helping her.

"Maggie.." Cody said ignoring the burning sensation in his hands. "You need to push." He was trying to calm her down. He looked up seeing Glenn running in. He had managed to make it. "She isn't pushing." He informed Glenn.

Glenn sighed and took her hand. "Hey doll." He said kissing her.

Maggie let out a groan and kissed him back and slapped him. "Never doing this again.." She snapped.

Cody smiled slightly.

"I know." Glenn sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry hon." He said and helped her. "Push hon."

Maggie groaned and eventually gave in and pushed hard.

The baby slid out about an hour later and let out a loud cry. Harlan placed him in Maggie's arms.

"It's a boy.." Maggie cried holding the baby close.

Glenn smiled kissing her hard. "Hershel?"

Cody smiled sighing in relief. "He would be proud." He said watching them. He kissed Maggies forehead.

"I'm sorry I hurt you cody." She said gently.

"No hurt done." Cody smiled. "Glad everything turned out okay."

Maggie smiled and hugged Cody, and relaxed with the baby

Harlan helped her with postpartum care. Cody left the new little family alone and walked around talking to Harlan after a while later. He crashed in the spare bedroom later on that night.

A few days later after Maggie got clearance to go home. They loaded up and left.


	45. Chapter 45

One morning about a month later, Cody woke up to Rosita curling up with her blanket turning over, rubbing her 8.5 month pregnant stomach. She was having a hard time sleeping.

"Need something babe?" Cody yawned getting out of bed.

"Coffee." She groaned, sitting up. "I'm ready for to to be my due date…"

Cody smiles leaning down and kissing her forehead, and then her belly. "It will soon." He promised rubbing it softly, then dashed downstairs, he cooked up some eggs, some leftover ham, and toasted some bread on the stove, he added some sliced up oranges then went back upstairs with it on a tray, sat down next to Rosita. "Hungry Rosie?" He smiled kissing her softly, putting the plate in between them.

"Starving." She smiled softly, sitting up more, they prayed together and then started eating.

Cody got ready, and kissed her again. "Be careful." He nuzzled her nose with his softly. "Going to work with Abe in the construction yard."

"Alright. You be careful also.." She smiled kissing him again. "I'll be walking around, trying to walk these babies out." She hugged him and watched him leave.

A while later, Rosita managed to get up, get dressed, and went outside to walk around with Maggie, Glenn was working at the fence.

"So. How's your girl treatin' ya?" Abe huffed while hammering, working with Darl, Rick and Cody.

"Good. Really impatient, ready to have them babies already." He smiled slightly. "Yours?"

"Shes good. Grace is amazing - she puts me in my place, and doesn't take my shit." He laughed.

"Good. Nobody should." Cody teased.

"Got names picked out?" Rick asked sitting down for a minute, they were building a school house.

"Not yet." Cody smiled taking a break while cutting with the saw. "Still debating on them."

"You'll figure it out, after they born." Daryl said glancing at the progress.

"Hope so." Cody took off his hat for a minute, and wiped his face. "How's H.J doing glenn?"

"Growing like a weed. Maggie's so in love with him." He smiled slightly, looking back at the house seeing Maggie, and Rosita walking around, talking.

"Good." Cody smiled. He continued working with the electric saw that was hooked up to the generator.

The other boys continued working, and keeping busy. They took a break, and sat down for a while. Then afrer a bit, they continued working, a young new kid came running, and slammed against the ladder Cody was on, he fell off and landed hard on the ground. He let out a groan.

Rick came around the building, "Shit. Cody?" He kneeled down.

Abe was with Cody talking to him. "He fell off the ladder on his back." Abe glanced up at Daryl. "Get doc."

Darly nodded taking off. Glenn was talking with Cody also.

Harlan and Daryl came running back, and Harlan kneeled down looking Cody over. "Cody? Can you move your arms?"

Cody did. Harlan asked him to try and move his legs, he was unable to.

"Alright lets get him loaded up, carefully." Harlan said using a stretcher, and helping them load Cody up on the stretcher and took him back to the infirmary.

Glenn then took off running. "Maggie!" He went running to the house. "It's….Cody." He huffed, looking at Rosita and Maggie. "He's hurt real bad."

Rosita looked up at Maggie, got up and started running ahead of them. Maggie took off after her, with Glenn.

Harlan was examining cody, and used the ultrasound machine on his back, to look at his back, he frowned but kept silent. Rosita came busting him with Maggie and Glenn. Abe, and Rick, along with Daryl where helping Harlan.

"Are you okay?" Rosita asked sitting down holding his hand.

Cody forced a smile. "Just having issues moving my leg." He said holding her hand.

Rosita looked worried up at Rick. Rick and Abe filled her in on what happened.

Harlan was still examining his back, he moved down to examining his leg. "Let's move him carefully onto his back." He had him in a regular hospital bed.

Cody groaned he had felt a jolt of pain in his back when he fell and moved when he fell earlier, now he felt nothing. Harlan continued examining his legs, and sighed standing up.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosita asked, scared, she already knew the answer.

"Cody…" Harlan looked at him.

"It's permanent… isn't it?" He asked. " I feel nothing." He laid his head back.

"Time will tell.." Harlan looked at him gently.

Cody nodded closing his eyes, sighing.

"He's….." Rosita was tearing him looking at Cody, then at Maggie.

"Paralyzed." Cody rubbed his head. "Give me a gun now. No good to anyone, in this world, this way."

Rosita started crying more hearing him talk that way. "Cody!"

Maggie put her hand on Rosita's shoulder. "How long can we wait to find out if it's real?"

"We can give it a few weeks, without a real hospital.." Harlan looked down.

"It's okay Harlan." Cody sighed, "Thank you.." He wasn't sure what to think about it right now. He had a million other things going on - he was worried how he was going to provide for Rosita, or the babies, and be a father. He took his baseball cap off and covered his face with it. Rosita leaned over holding him, and cried.

Harlan, Rick, Daryl, and Abe left, and talked outside. Glenn, held Maggie looking at Cody and Rosita.

Cody remained quiet, holding Rosita, keeping his eyes shut. "Shh... it's okay Rosie.." He didn't believe it though. He was scared.


	46. Chapter 46

Cody was being examined by Harlan while Rosita was outside talking with Maggie. "Abe already looked over the house to make it accessible for Cody?"

Maggie nodded." he's redoing stuff right now, making it easier for him to get around.." She smiled slightly. She was glad Rosita and Cody lived in a ranch style home already. "He feels horrible for what happened."

Rosita nodded. "It wasn't his fault though." She looked down, she did yell at Abe and Rick for letting it happen to Cody. "I really need to find him." She sighed softly. "I feel horrible."

"Abe knows you didn't mean it.. He understands.. But… it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to him." Maggie smiled slightly. She looked her over. "How you feeling otherwise?" It had been a week since Cody's accident.

Cody was still learning how to do things differently - transferring, going to the bathroom - he had to set up a bowel program with Harlan before going home. He also had to set up a bladder program. Harlan was finally able to diagnose what level his spinal cord injury, and he was in the Lumbar 3 category. He had to learn how to dress, bath, and other simple things in a different position. He was learning it all from a different angle. Harlan has been amazing, and encouraging, along with helping Rosita overcome her fears from it. He was still scared too but too damn stubborn to talk about it. Daryl had found him a wheelchair, while out with Abe and Rick. It was a nice lightweight, red, open framed, and it was comfortable for Cody to sit in. He nodded listening to Harlan.

"Alright. Just grab your legs, pull them to your chest and use your momentum to get yourself up, and over the side of the bed." He smiled watching him do it. "Good.. Grab onto the back, and slid yourself in.."

Cody let out a laugh as he got into the chair. "Thank god." He relaxed. He continued practicing it, going back from the bed, to the chair and back again. He nodded sitting back on the bed. "Feels good." He smiled slightly. "Thanks Har." He sighed slightly looking down.

"Anytime kid." He patted his back, and continued helping him. "Swelling can take a few weeks to go down.. You're doing good though."

Cody nodded listening. He laid back on the bed to let him finish looking over his legs.

Rosita walked to the house, to look over what the guys were doing. "Wow… this is amazing." She smiled slightly, he had made everything easily accessible to Cody, and walked into the bathroom seeing it was redone. She turned around and saw Abe, Rick and Daryl watching her. "Abe.." She walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" He asked looking down at her.

"I...blew up at you, Rick and Daryl after his accident.." She looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Rosita." Abe rubbed her shoulders. "It's alright.. You were upset. It's okay."

She looked at Rick and Daryl hugging them both. "I'm sorry to you both also." she sighed.

Rick and Daryl walked over and hugged her softly. "It's okay."

Rosita continued talking to them, and smiled seeing the house. "Thank you."

"One more surprise.. Cody had us do this for you." Abe said leading her to the bedroom next to Rosita and Cody's. He opened the door, it was a decorated nursery in unisex colors, along with two cribs, and changing table, and supplies in it. "He picked out everything.."

Rosita started tearing up, looking around. "He's the best." she said softly, looking over everything. She turned around and hugged them all again. "Thank you."

They nodded. "When can Cody head home?" Rick asked putting his tools back on his belt.

"Harlan's going to be doing therapy with him for the next 8 weeks but said it can be done at home, as well as the recovery.." She smiled slightly.

"Good." Rick smiled walking her out, with everyone else after cleaning up the last of the tools. They walked with her to Harlan's office.

Cody was outside with Maggie, Glenn, along with Harlan in his chair talking.

"Oh shush, Maggie." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're just as bad as I am when it comes to pie.."

"That i am." She smiled slightly, and saw Rosita coming with the guys.

Rosita walked over to Cody and hugged him, then kissed him. "Ready to go home?"

"With you? Of course, Beautiful." He smiled kissing her again.

Rosita smiled and laughed softly. "Good." She walked with him.

"Last one to the house...Has to make dinner." He teased, and rolled ahead of her.

"No fair! I'm pregnant and your on wheels." She smiled and walked.

He slowed down and smiled, he took her hand and kissed her softly. His back was sore, and stiff - he really wanted to go back to bed for a while once he got home.

The guys walked with them to the house. Abe opened the door.

Cody smiled up at him, and wheeled in, he stopped looking around. "Good Lord." He saw all the modifications, and started moving around exploring them all. "Shit. You guys did this?" He smiled.

"Yes." Abe smiled slightly, walking in with everyone else.

Cody grabbed Abe's hand and hugged him tightly. "Shit. Abe...Thank you." He smiled. "You're amazing."

Abe hugged him back, he wasn't a hugger and everyone knew it. He nodded patting Cody's back. "We just. I'm sorry about what happened." He was still having a hard time with it, feeling guilty about it all.

Cody looked up at Abe, letting go of the hug and moving back a bit. "It wasn't...Abe, I...I don't blame you or Rick or hell, even Daryl." He sighed. "It was my fault for being on that ladder.." He closed his eyes for a minute, and nodded. "I did this, you nor anyone else has a reason to be sorry."

Rosita kept quiet listening to him, she moved a bit. She hadn't been able to really get him to talk at all about the accident.

Rick glanced at Daryl. "You know it isn't your fault either - right?" He said walking over. "It -"

" - Yeah, It was, I should have had a spotter, and stabilized it better before going up it. I did this. I fucked up.." Cody shook his head, his voice was going hoarse from talking about it. He shifted in his chair a bit. He glanced down at the floor. "I..Thank you, all for al of this. It's amazing." Cody was changing the subject again. "I..I.." He was getting upset about the whole thing. "Thank you." He took his hat off, rubbed his head, and placed it back on. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "I really need to go."

"Do you want help?" Rosita asked, following him for a bit.

Cody stopped his chair, at the doorway. "I'm alright Rosebud." He gave her a half smile and headed into the bathroom.

Rosita smiled back slightly, and turned around once she heard the bathroom door shut. "T...Thank you guys." She said softly. "He's…"

"It's alright." Rick smiled slightly. "Takes time getting adjusted.."

Rosita nodded. "I..hope so." She hugged them all, and talked to them for a while about Cody and everything else.

Cody wheeled out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. "Gonna lay down for a bit, Rosie." He called out going into the bedroom.

"Alright." She sat on the couch with Harlan talking to him after the others left. She laid back and let him do a quick check up. "Anything?"

"Just a waiting game." He smiled slightly. "Anytime." He finished and helped her. "Try talking to him more when he's ready. I think, everything going on at once just is overwhelming. He'll get there eventually.. Just keep a close eye on him, for depression or anything. I'll be around daily, to do therapy with him…"

"Thank you Harlan. " Rosita said gently, and hugged him.

He nodded and left.

Rosita walked into the bedroom and saw Cody sleeping hard on the bed. She slowly sat down and laid back herself. Cody sniffed slightly, wrapped an arm around her and held her close, after kissing her forehead. "Love you, Rosebud.."

"I love you too Cody." She said softly, cuddling with him, the best she could, and drifted off for a nap.


	47. Chapter 47

Cody woke up early the next morning, he sat up watching Rosita sleep for a bit, then slid into his chair, and headed into the bathroom, finished what he had to do. Cody then went into the kitchen, and made breakfast.

Rosita rolled a bit, trying to get off the bed after sleeping for a while. She saw Cody wasn't in bed, and wondered where he went. She got up, and walked down the hall smelling breakfast cooking. "Oh my." She smiled stopping at the doorway, seeing Cody putting some pancakes on the table, along with eggs.

"Morning, Beautiful." He smiled, kissing her.

"You made breakfast?" She smiled kissing him back.

"Mhmm."

Rosita smiled and looked over the food, then sat down. "Smells and looks amazing."

Cody smiled and sat next to her. "Though I'd get back into the hang of it." He took her hand, and closed his eyes.

They said grace, and ate.

"Figure out baby names yet?" Cody asked taking a drink of his milk.

"Not really.. We haven't agreed yet.." Rosita sighed.

"We will think of something." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"I hope so." Rosita said softly, and took care of the dishes.

Cody smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower, and get into some different clothes." He said rolling out after helping her clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes.

"Alright." Rosita smiled, and went into the living room after washing dishes. She sat on the sofa, relaxing.

Cody got undressed, and wheeled his chair into the bathroom, over to the tub got he water going, and got on the long shower bench, he managed to transfer over, and got into the tub, and cleaned up. He grabbed a towel when he was done dried off moved his chair beside the bench, and started transferring himself back. His hand slipped, and he fell onto the floor.

Rosita jumped hearing the thud, she hurried to the bathroom, and tried opening the door. "Cody?"

Cody scooted away from the door a bit. "I'm…..alright...just….fell." he tried ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"You fell?" She managed to get the door open a bit.

"Dont." He groaned. "I…." He sighed. "Rather not have you see me this way." He laid his head against the tub.

"I'm not leaving you alone in there." She said softly.

"Rosie." He let out a sigh. "You can't pick me up alone. I'm think I popped my shoulder out." He covered himself with a towel. "Go get Glenn or something." He wasn't thrilled with this.

"Let me look first." She bit her lip, worried.

"Fine." He moved his leg, and pulled the chair.

Rosita came in, and saw him sitting up on the floor leaning against the tub, covered with a towel, holding his right shoulder. He had a cut along side his head, and it was bleeding a lot. She was careful where she stepped, and went over to him. She touched his shoulder lightly, and nodded. "Yeah. It's popped out."

Cody looked down a bit, and sighed. "Shit." He leaned forward a bit, and slammed himself against the tub, trying to pop it back in. "I cant do shit!" He grunted out in frustration, and finally popped it back into place. He covered his face and sighed. "You should just leave me.. I'm a worthless husband.." He was finally breaking down about the whole accident. "I'm the reason I got into this fucking position." He rubbed his head. "Just leave me, Rosie."

Rosita bit her lip, watching him. "Cody…" She gently touched his face, and moved his head to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere.." She frowned slightly, wiping his face. "I love you too damn much to leave." She closed her eyes. "Don't ever - talk that way about yourself again." She moved closer to him.

Cody looked up at her. "I'm shit worthless. I can't even do simple things anymore." He sighed, and broke down crying.

Rosita held him close, rubbing his back kissing his head. "Shh.. You are not worthless.. You are, sweet - caring - funny as hell - you are the person I fell in love with. The person I'm still in love with , no matter how bad it gets." She wiped her face. "You're just going through a hard time right now. It will get better. It's going to take a while, but it will get better."

Cody sniffed a bit, and laid his head on her chest. "Getting hurt just piled up a hell of a lot of burdens on you - the house, the babies, stuff around the community.."

"We will work through it from the house, to the babies, and everything. We will be okay." She promised kissing him softly. "I love you Cody Daniel Greene, nothing will ever change that."

Cody sighed slightly. "I'm sorry hon." He wiped his head, and face, sighing. "I'm just a mess."

"It's okay - you have every right to be." She smiled slightly.

"I love you, Rosita." He said softly, and looked up at her. "Just scared - Can i be a good father? Or will i be a piece of shit…" he looked down. "Mine used to beat me."

"He did?" She never knew this, she glanced over his body, she knew he had scars but never knew from what. He wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Uncle Hershel found out one night, took my away from the house, and tended to my burn wounds… He and aunt Mer fought to get custody of me.." He said leaning forward, he had a big bruise forming on his side from falling on the floor. "He'd get drunk - smoke, and then.." He shook his head trying to forget. "What If i fuck up and become a shit dad?" He looked at Rosita. "If I ever…."

"You're nothing like him. "She said softly, stroking his back and looking over his burn wounds. "You're not like him at all. You had Hershel and Meredith looking out for you.."

Cody was dealing with everything he had pushed away for a long time, he just had a hard time talking about them.

"Can I go get...Glenn?" She asked softly. "You need to get up off the floor.."

Cody nodded, and sat back. "Yeah...Go ahead."

Rosita kissed him softly on the lips, then left. She walked over to Maggie and Glenn. Glenn was awake feeding Hershel Jacob. She told him what happened. Glenn nodded, put the baby back in the crib, and left with Rosita. "How long ago did it happen?"He asked worried.

"About 20 minutes ago. He popped his shoulder out, but got it back in and broke down finally talking to me about everything." She said softly.

"Gotta be hard on him." He sighed, walking into the house, "Can't imagine going through it." He stopped at the door. " Hey man."

"Hey." Cody sighed. "Help this old man up?"

"Old? Shit you're younger than I am." Glenn smiled. Cody smiled back. He walked in and helped Cody up in the chair. "Rosita ran and got Doc."

"Thank you, Glenn. You're probably the only person I'd let see me indecent - well, beside Rosita." Cody smiled and laughed slightly. He went into the bedroom. "Wanna hand me my clothes?"

Glenn helped him onto the bed, and grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt, and boxers. "Here man." He turned around..

Cody groaned as got dressed, everything was sore. "Shit." He popped his shoulder back out. "Fuck."

"Good?" Glenn frowned.

"Popped my shoulder back out." He sighed sitting up. "Shit." He rubbed his face. "Thank you Glenn."

"Anytime." Glenn smiled turning around. "Back in the chair?"

Cody nodded and managed to get himself back in it. "Gonna go on the couch I guess."

Glenn followed him, and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Doing okay otherwise?"

"Besides losing my dignity?" He sighed. "Yeah. Just been a harsh few weeks.. " He frowned. "...Just feel horrible laying all this responsibility on Rosie."

"She can handle it. Besides - you're slowly getting back there.. Not like we can't help either." Glenn smiled. "You got a hell of a lot of people cheering you on.. For some reason, we all love you." He teased.

Cody laughed. "I'll need it." he nodded. "If, I ever turn out - like my dad…"

Glenn looked at him. "You're nothing like him." He turned to Cody. "Your dad was shit. I'm glad your uncle was able to help you out." He smiled - Maggie had told him about what her dad did for Cody.

Rosita came back with Harlan, and looked Cody over. He put a bandage on his head, and put his shoulder back in the socket. "Everything looks okay." He smiled. "Just take it easy."

Cody nodded, sitting back. He sighed. "Thanks doc."

Rosita and Glenn walked outside to talk. Harlan stayed and talked with Cody. He told him what happened, and how he's been feeling along with everything else. Harlan listened, and gave some advice, and if it got to bad, he could eventually go on an anti-depressiant, but for now it was going to be talking and therapy. Cody nodded. "Thanks Man." He leaned forward and hugged the doctor. Harlan nodded and hugged him back.

"Anytime. Just remember, you got all of us to talk to. Don't let these feelings bottle up okay?" He smiled.

"Deal." Cody smiled slightly. He felt better, but was still nervous.

The next morning, Rosita woke up with some contractions. She sat up writing them down how far apart they where. Cody sat up and helped her with them.


End file.
